Chance Meeting
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Evie Morgan has closed herself off to love after the death of her fiance three years before. Will a Chance Meeting with the Awesome One change all that or will she be sorry she put herself out there again? Co Written with Hailey Egan
1. Chapter 1

Evie Morgan fluttered around the ballroom finalizing the arrangements for the black tie event. She was the director of Marketing for the Pediatric AIDS Foundation. She had been asked to arrange the event for the WWE. She sighed as she thought back to all the times she'd spent backstage with her fiancé. It had been a long time but the memories were still so vivid. Sometimes more vivid than she would have liked to admit. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and smiled into the face of her best friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." She said as she ran over and hugged her friend, Kaylee.

"Um…you invited me. Do you honestly think I would not take the chance to come and be in a room filled with Hot Men?" Evie rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad that her friend was going to be there for her for moral support. She wasn't sure how seeing everyone would go and she was more than a little nervous. She always was at these things. She missed Henry and how he would keep her sane. Kaylee caught the sad expression on her face and put her arm around Evie's shoulders. "Hey now. This is a good day. None of that. You're doing this for him. It's been three years honey. You have to move on." Evie looked at her and nodded slightly.

"That is easier said than done. I'll see you later. I have to go and change my dress." Evie said as she walked back into her room and changed out of her dress pants and blouse into the floor length red gown she had hanging behind the door. She quickly pulled her dark brown hair into a bun and pinned it in place. She freshened her makeup and slipped on her shoes and walked back down to the ballroom to greet the Superstars as they arrived.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin got out of the limo and straightened his tie. He was glad that he was able to make it to this event. Even if he did have to come alone. He had planned to attend with his girlfriend but he'd found her in the locker room with another wrestler. It was the night he'd won the title. He shook his head. He hadn't dated since then. He looked over as he felt a hand clap his shoulder and smirked at his friends John Cena and Randy Orton. He was glad that they had been there for him.

"You alright?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Awesome." Mike said. John laughed. They headed into the ballroom and John smiled as he spotted the brunette in the red dress laughing at something that Cody Rhodes had said to her before he walked further in with Layla on his arm. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled at him. Mike looked at her and was completely amazed. She was beautiful.

"Evie, where have you been hiding?" John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I have been working there champ. How have you been?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Except I am not the champ right now. He is…..Evie Morgan, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin." She turned her attention to the man standing beside John and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Mike said kissing her hand. Evie rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

"Why don't you guys go ahead inside and we will catch up later?" Evie said John nodded and walked in with Mike close behind him.

They found their table and sat down. They looked around at the tables of things for the silent auction. The superstars had agreed to have a date with them auctioned off.

Evie watched John sit down with Mike and Randy. She and John had kept in touch after Henry's death. He was one of her closest friends in the business. She saw all the people biding on the auction. She saw Kaylee by the tables of the superstars.

"Are you biding?" She asked her best friend.

"I am and I plan to win." Kaylee replied with a smile as she wrote down her bid.

"You are bidding that much to win a date with John?" Evie was shocked by the amount.

"Hells yeah. Have you seen the man? Totally HOTT!" Kaylee said with a smile. "I plan to win and make him love me."

Evie laughed at her friend. "Yeah love you how?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Kaylee looked at her friend. "What about you? Are you going to bid?"

"No, I'm not." Evie saw her boss and knew she had to continue to make the rounds. "I have to go. Good luck on your bid."

Kaylee watched her friend walk away. Evie had been alone since Henry's death and it was time she got back in the game. She had seen the guys walk in earlier and thought that maybe Mike would be a good date for her. She walked over to where his name was and placed a bid in Evie's name. She smiled once she had and walked to sit at the table Evie had told her too.

"So, tell me about Evie?" Mike asked John as they sat there eating dinner.

"She does marketing for the Pediatric AIDS foundation. She is single now. Her fiancée died a few years back." John replied looking where Evie was sitting. He smiled as he saw her talking to a blond sitting by her. Evie was actually laughing and smiling and that was great to see. "Let me warn you Mike. Evie is a sweet girl and if you hurt her, I will break your neck."

"Whoa, chill out Cena. It's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me or anything. I just want to get to know her better. That's all."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Randy said. "Evie hasn't dated since Henry died."

"Maybe I can change that." Mike said as he kept looking over at the table.

"Mike, I swear to God, that girl is like a sister to me. I am being completely serious when I say if you hurt her, I will kill you." John said with a stone face.

"Better listen to him Mike. Evie and John are as close as brother and sister." Randy said just as Evie walked up to the table with Kaylee.

"You guys having a good time?" she asked standing between Randy and John.

"This is a great party. The silent auction was a great idea." John said smiling at her.

"Thanks. Guys, this is Kaylee Paxton. Kaylee, this is John Cena, Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin.

"Nice to meet you." Kaylee said never taking her eyes off of John. He smiled and took her hand obviously checking her out.

"You too. Would you care to dance?" he asked. Kaylee nodded and walked out onto the dance floor with John. Mike thought that maybe this would give him a chance to talk to Evie.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She smiled at him sweetly and shook her head.

"I am actually kind of busy right now. Sorry, if you will excuse me I have to go get ready for the bids to be announced." She gave Randy a hug and nodded at Mike as she walked away from the table. Randy laughed at Mike.

"Yeah, she was really in to you."

"She's just got to warm up to me. Pretty soon, that girl will be mine."

"Listen Mike, I would heed Cena's warning. He will hurt you over that girl. And he isn't the only one." Randy said as he threw his napkin on the table and walked away.

Evie walked up to the podium with the winners of the silent auction. "Can I have your attention please? I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. This auction is for a great cause and we have raised a lot of money and it's thanks to all of you. Now, I will announce the winners. First the date with John Cena goes to Kaylee Paxton with a bid of five thousand dollars."

John was a little shocked that someone paid that much for a date with him when he would have went out with her for free.

"Now the winner for the date with Mike Mizanin is Evie Morgan with a bid of two thousand five hundred dollars." She said slowly. She didn't even bid on anyone. She looked at Kaylee who was smiling. "Now next date."

She proceeded to read off who won what. After she was done, she got off stage and walked over to Kaylee. She didn't notice John or Randy nearby.

"Why did you do that? You know I didn't want to bid on anyone." She said to her best frined.

"Evie, I was just trying to help. You need to get back in the game."

"Maybe I don't' want to or have the money to spend on the date."

"I will pay for it." Kaylee replied. "Evie, I love you but it's been three years. Henry would want you to move on. You need to move on." Evie looked at her for a minute.

"I don't need to do anything. I am fine just the way things are." She said.

"So you bid on a date with me huh?" Mike said walking up behind her. "Couldn't resist huh?"

"I did not make that bid. My meddling best friend did. You are conceded and cocky. I don't date. I don't want to date and even if I did date, I would never date you." She said as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the ballroom. John had seen the whole thing from across the room and followed her quickly out of the ballroom catching up with her by the elevators.

"Evie, wait." She stopped and turned to look at him tears streaming down her face. "Kaylee is worried about you. We all are. Henry was a great guy. One of the best friends I had but she's right. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I can't do it. I can't go on this date John. I can't put myself out there again."

"Listen, just…..do this for the kids. You know if you don't go on the date, they don't get the money. Do it for the kids. We can even go on a double date if you want. I will be there to make sure that Mike is on his best behavior." Evie looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Okay, but if he even steps one toe out of line, the date is over."

"Deal." He gave her a hug and they walked back into the ballroom.

"Evie….." Kaylee started but she was quickly interrupted when Evie walked up and grabbed Mike by the arm spinning him around.

"I will go on this date because it is for charity but it will be a double date with Kaylee and John."

Mike nodded his head.

"How about tomorrow night at 8?"

"Fine." She said as she quickly walked out of the ballroom pulling Kaylee with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie stood in front of the mirror in Kaylee's apartment and looked at the outfit she'd bought to wear on this date. Kaylee had insisted that they go shopping to get ready for it. It was a strapless black dress with a full skirt and a silver belt. She was wearing a pair of silver stilettos to complete the outfit. She pulled her dark hair back slightly. She borrowed a necklace from Kaylee and had just finished applying her makeup when Kaylee walked into the room. She was wearing a red dress with a tiered lace skirt. Kaylee smiled at her friend.

"You look beautiful." Kaylee said.

"Thanks." Evie said still not sure of herself.

"What is with that tone? You are going to go out and have a nice date with a really hot man." Evie smiled and rolled her eyes. "And I am going on a date with an equally hot man." Kaylee said with a hint of a smile. "An equally hot man that you forgot to mention that you knew. So you owe me." Evie had to laugh. "Tell me a little more about John."

"Well, he worked with Henry and they were pretty good friends. We have known each other for a while. He was there for me after Henry died. One of the few of them that were. He didn't quit talking to me just because…" Before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door.

John and Mike pulled up in front of Kaylee's apartment and John put the car in park. He looked over at Mike and sighed. He was a little nervous about him going on this date . He knew deep down Mike was a nice guy, he just hoped that he let Evie see that side of him.

"Remember what I told you. She is a little nervous about going on this date. She hasn't really been out since her fiancé died. So don't be the MIZ tonight. Just be Mike." Mike nodded his head and they got out of the car and walked up the steps to the apartment building and caught the elevator to the floor that Kaylee's apartment was on. Mike thought about what John had said to him. He had been the MIZ for so long that he wasn't sure he knew how to be just Mike anymore but he figured he could give it a try. He looked at the flowers he had bought for Evie when John had stopped to get Kaylee's roses. He didn't know if she liked lilies or not but he hoped she would at least appreciate the gesture.

They got off the elevator and knocked on the door to Kaylee's apartment. Inside, Kaylee looked at Evie who looked like she was about to throw up. Kaylee gave her a hug and told her to take a deep breath and then she went to open the door. She let John and Mike in.

"Come on in guys. Evie will be ready in just a minute." She said. John smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as he handed her the flowers.

"You look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you." Evie came around the corner and Mike's breath caught in his throat. She smiled a little at the expression on his face.

"You..uh….you look beautiful." He said to her. He looked at the flowers in his hand and handed them to her. "These are for you. I didn't know if you like roses or anything…but…." Evie smiled at his nervousness.

"Lilies are my favorites thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go." John said offereing his arm to Kaylee while Mike did the same to Evie.

They headed to the car and drove to an Italian restaurant that wasn't that far. They got there and sat down. They ordered a bottle of wine and an appertizer sampler with Clams Casino, Shrimp Renato, and Sauteed Sasuages and Green Peppers served with garlic bread.

When the waitress brought the wine, they ordered dinner. John ordered New York Strip Italiana, Mike ordered Calamaria Marinara, Kaylee ordered Lobster Fra Diavolo, and Evie ordered Chicken Vincenzo.

They made small talk while eating. John watched Evie and Mike. They just made small talk not really talking about anything. He sighed. He hoped this would help Evie. He turned to Kaylee and watch her eat the lobster. The way she did it was turning him on a little. He turned his attention back to his own dinner well tried to anyway.

"Can I have a bite?" Kaylee asked bringing him out of his thought.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Can I have a bite of your steak?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure." He said cutting her a piece of it. "Are you going to take it?"

She smiled a little before leaning over to take it. She leaned in far enough for him to smell her perfume. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Sure." He said catching his breath. She smelled like liac and lilies. He shifted in his chair a little. He wanted to just leave with her but he wasn't going to leave Evie yet.

Evie watched Kaylee and knew what she was doing. She had to laugh a little. Kaylee had always been the confident one who flirted and had fun on dates. She thought back to all the double dates they had had.

When the waitress came back, they ordered desssert. Kaylee ordered Tiramsu for her and John, while Evie ordered Carmal Apple Cheesecake. Mike just drank coffee. He hadn't really learned much from Evie when they talked and from the looks of John and Kaylee, they were going to get to know each other pretty well. He looked over and saw Evie smiling at the two. She had a beautiful smile.

"Ten bucks says they leave after desert." Mike whispered in her ear.

"I have ten bucks that says they leave half way through." She whispered back. They laughed a little and shook on it. Sure enough, half way through desert, John looked over at the two of them.

"Guys, we uh…..we're going to head back to Kaylee's place for a little while. You guys can catch a cab right?" Mike looked over and smiled at Evie who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it. We'll go grab a movie or something if Evie wants to." Evie looked at Mike and nodded.

"Seriously guys. Go ahead." John left a few bills on the table and grabbed Kaylee's hand leading her out to the car. Once they were out of ear shot, Mike pulled a ten out of his pocket and handed it to Evie.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because I know John and I know Kaylee. John was trying to control himself and Kaylee had pulled out all the stops to make him lose it. Just like she always does." Evie laughed.

"Do you wanna get out of here and maybe…..go for a walk?" Evie looked at him for a minute. There was something different about him tonight. There was no hint of the arrogant guy she had seen the night before and that lead her to wonder which one was really him. She nodded and accepted the hand that he had extended to her. He helped her up from his chair and offered her his arm as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"Nice night huh?" Mike asked. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, it's actually not too bad at here. Normally, it is much hotter this time of year."

"Okay, this idle small talk really isn't getting us anywhere. How about we play 20 questions to get to know each other better?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Mixed. Rainy days or sunny days?"

"Rainy days. Folks?"

"Passed away when I was young."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Yours?"

"Divorced when I was six. Brothers or sisters?"

"None."

"Me either."

"Favorite color?"

"Burgundy." He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "It's kinda the same color of the wine we had tonight." He nodded. "I would guess your favorite color is blue?" He nodded again

"Black tie or blue jeans?" he asked.

"I like dressing up occasionally. But I am most comfortable just hanging out in my sweats at home. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I truly hate getting dressed up sometimes." She nodded.

"How much of what you're saying is bullshit right now?"

"I am being completely honest with you." He said. She stopped in front of an apartment building.

"This is my place." He nodded.

"I had a great time tonight." She smiled.

"Me too." She said.

"So would I be conceded and cocky if I asked for a second date?" She looked at him for a minute and then thought about what Kaylee and John had said to her. She grabbed his phone and put her number in it.

"Let's be friends for now and see how things go."

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"No."

"So it's a no?"

"No." she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the building. He hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, John came strolling into the hotel room that he had been sharing with Mike since the night before humming. Mike groaned at his cheerfulness and threw a pillow at him to get him to shut up. John laughed and threw the pillow back.

"Come on, get up and come have breakfast with me. I wanna talk to you about what happened after we went our separate ways yesterday."

"I really don't want to hear about your sexcapades Cena."

"And I wasn't going to tell you. Well, not much anyway. I wanted to know what happened with Evie." Mike sighed and got out of bed heading to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower and got dressed before he and John headed to the restaurant for breakfast.

"So, what happened with Evie?" John asked as they sat down and ordered breakfast.

"We left the restaurant and I walked her home. We talked on the way to her place. That's pretty much it." Mike replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Second date?"

"I think we are going to try to be friend first and see what happens. We did exchange numbers. It's probably for the best."

"Yeah just take things slowly."

"That is what we are going to do."

"You don't sound happy about that." John said as they sat there.

"I guess I was expecting more and it didn't work out that way."

Mike noticed John's look to him. "I respect her John. I wasn't going to anything she didn't want. So we talked and that was it. Nothing more."

"Good. She deserves your respect."

"So, what happened with you and Kaylee?"

John smiled a little. "We headed back to her place. The minute we got there, we were all over each other. We headed to the bedroom shedding everything as we went and then we went at it for a few hours. What can I say? Everything she did at dinner just made me want to take her to bed. So that's what I did."

Mike rolled his eyes. Leave it to John to get some on the first date. "So are you going to see her again or was this a one night thing?"

"I hope to see her again. She is a great girl and I don't just mean great in bed although she is that." John laughed.

"Enough. I get it okay, you had great sex." Mike knew John was just talking about what happen to mess with him a little.

"Oh relax. I'm just trying to lighten up your mood." John laughed. Then he looked at Mike seriously. "Just always be straight with Evie. This is a really big deal for her."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Mike asked as he sipped his coffee. All he really knew what that Evie had been engaged and her fiancé had died. But he had a feeling there was more to the story. John looked at him a little torn. If Mike was going to try and date Evie, he deserved to know the truth. He decided to tell him only what he needed to know.

"About three years ago, Evie and Henry were days from getting married. He was a production assistant backstage. Anyway, I came and told him that we had to hurry up or we were going to be late for the rehearsal dinner. He told me to go ahead and that he would meet me there. He called Evie when he left about half an hour later saying he was on his way. She heard him get in the car and then she heard someone walk up and demand his wallet. Before he could pull the wallet out and give it to him, they shot him in the head. He died instantly. She hasn't dated anyone since. So her going out on that date with you last night was a big deal. Giving you her phone number was a big deal. Don't do anything stupid to hurt her or I will hurt you."

"I won't hurt her. We aren't that serious. We are friends." Mike hated that someone sweet like she was had been through that.

"Good. Friends is good." John said getting up. "In fact we should do another double date."

"Are you going to leave in the middle of the date and have sex?" Mike asked as they walked out.

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on Kaylee." John laughed.

They headed to the gym to train a little before going to the arena for the show. John had invited Kaylee and hoped she would bring Evie. Evie hadn't been to a show since Henry was killed.

Kaylee headed over to Evie's place after John left. She had a big smile on her face as she walked over to Evie's. She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She wanted to know how the rest of the night was.

"I figured it was you." Evie said to her firend. "Someone's happy today."

"Why shouldn't I be? Its beautiful outside, I have a great best friend and I had some amazing sex with a hot sexy man." Kaylee said walking in.

"I figured you did. So are you going to see him again or was this just sex for a night?" Evie said as she poured her and Kaylee a cup of coffee.

"I hope to see him again. I don't want it to be just sex." Kaylee took the coffee. "So how was the rest of your evening?"

"Fine. He walked me home and I gave him my number. We are going to be friends."

"That's great Evie." Kaylee smiled. "Oh, we should go on another double date."

"Will you stay through it?"

"I guess so." Kaylee pouted.

Evie laughed. "Come on, let's go do some shopping."

"Cool, we can get some new stuff to wear to the show tonight. John invited us. Backstage passes and everything." Kaylee said in one breath. Evie looked at her and shook her head.  
>"Have a great time." Kaylee sighed.<br>"Evie...its just a show. You haven't been to one since Henry died. I think it would do you some good. Come on, your new friend Mike will be there." Evie rolled her eyes at Kaylee. "We can hang out in the crowd if you want. We don't have to go backstage." she said looking at her friend. "If you don't go with me, I will be completely lost and won't have the faintest clue what is going on. I will be forced to have my way with John Cena in the locker room and make him miss his match." Evie laughed.  
>"Alright, I'll go. It would be nice to see some of the guys again." she looked at the time. "Call your studmuffin and tell him we're coming." she said. Kaylee laughed and picked up the phone to call John. While Kaylee was on the phone, Evie's phone beeped. She looked at the message and smiled a little.<p>

Glad ur coming to the show. Can't wait to see you. How about we grab a bite to eat afterward? M


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by Hailey Egan Cena

* * *

><p>Evie took a deep breath as Kaylee pulled the car up into the arena parking lot and turned it off. The girls had spent most of the day shopping and had managed to find the most amazing outfits. Evie was dressed in a pair of snug fitting jeans and a nice loose fitting blouse. She opted to wear opened toe heels. Her hair was down, slightly curled and her makeup was minimal. Kaylee was wearing a pair of jeans with a red tank and some flats. Her blonde hair was slightly up and she wasn't wearing much makeup either. John was waiting to get them past the guard at the gate. He smiled when he saw them coming and smiled. He was glad that Kaylee had managed to convince Evie to come. She had come a long way in the in the last three years. He hugged them both and gave Kaylee a kiss on the cheek as they walked past the guard.<p>

"You both look great." He said as he held out his arm to each of them.

"Thanks." Kaylee said with a smile. "So what's the plan?"

"Well you guys can hang out back here or you can hang out in the crowd and watch the show." John said. He looked over at Evie and could tell that she was a little nervous about being backstage. "If you guys stay back here, you can hang out in my locker room. Nobody will bother you in there. The only ones that knew you were coming were me, Randy and Mike anyway."

Evie nodded. She could tell by the look on Kaylee and John's faces that they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. She let John lead them to his locker room and tried to fight back all the memories that were flooding back into her mind. They walked into the locker room and she smiled when she saw Randy sitting there eating a sandwich.

"Every time I see you, you are stuffing your face." She laughed as she walked over to where he was sitting. He stood up and gave her a hug before continuing with his sandwich. She stole one of Randy's chips and he looked at her funny before grabbing the bag and pulling it to him. John laughed. He was beginning to see shades of the old Evie and that was a good sign. There was a knock at the door and he opened it and looked back at Evie smiling as he stepped aside and let Mike in. Evie looked up at him and smiled. She didn't want to admit it but he looked amazing in his wrestling gear.

He smiled when he walked into the room and spotted her. She looked even more beautiful in casual clothes than she did in the dress she wore the night before. He walked over to her and she stood up giving him a hug.

"I am so glad you're here." He said as he pulled back to look at her. "I need you to do me a huge favor." She looked at him a little confused. "I need you to cheer for me during my match against Cena." John stood against the wall smirking. "We all know that Kaylee is going to be screaming her lungs out for John, probably now and later, so I need your support." Evie rolled her eyes and laughed at him a little. He was definitely in character.

"Gee I don't know Mike. John and I have been friends for a long time and I don't know if I could betray him like that." Evie said winking over at John. Mike stood there looking at John and Randy who were trying not to laugh. "We'll see." She said.

"Five minutes." The assistant said to them.

"Well, we have to go to ring." John said walking over to Kaylee. "See you after." He kissed her on the lips and headed out.

"See you after." Mike said walking out.

Kaylee and Evie sat down and turned on the TV to watch the match. Randy sat by them as it started. Mike came out first to the jeers and John came out next to the cheers. Both girls cheered as the guys went to the mat. They had a really good match and John won with his finishing move.

After the guys came back, they got showered and changed. The four of them headed to a nearby restaurant. Randy wanted to head back to the hotel to call his wife.

"Do we bet again?" Mike asked as they sat down.

"Bet about what?" Kaylee asked.

"If you and John would leave after dessert or during?" Evie replied.

"Oh and you guys bet on this?"

"Yep."

"How much?" Kaylee asked.

"Ten dollars." Mike replied.

"Ten dollars huh?" John laughed. "Okay, I have twenty that says I can get Kaylee to leave before dessert."

"I have 50 says we can leave right now." John looked at Kaylee and raised his eyebrows before he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. Evie looked over at Mike and laughed.

"Well, it seems our friends would rather have sex than eat with us."

"I guess so." She said.

"How about after we eat, we go for another walk?" he asked her.

"Sure."

They ate dinner, laughing and talking about the show and then left the restaurant and went for a walk down the busy streets.

"So did you cheer for me?" he asked causing her to smile.

"Maybe a little bit. You were really good." She said as they walked.

"Thanks. So, what's it like working for the Pediatric AIDS foundation?" he asked.

"I can imagine it is a lot like what you do. I love it. Helping people has always been my passion. Especially kids. So when I got the job, it was like a dream come true. And I get to meet cool celebrities." She laughed.

"You mean like me?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I said cool celebrities." She said laughing as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"So I'm not cool?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Nope. You're awesome remember?"

He laughed when she said that. He looked and realized they were at the hotel. He liked her and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her.

Evie was shocked when he kissed her but she was more shocked that she didn't pull away. They kissed for minute before she finally did.

"I have to go." She said quickly heading into the hotel. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk someone.

Mike stood there for a mintue. He had no idea what happened. He sighed and headed into the hotel. He took the elevator up to the room he and John were sharing. He hoped John and Kaylee weren't there. He needed some time to work things out. Had he moved too fast with her.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this and any of our other stories. We appreciate it so much. Co Written with Hailey Egan who is an amazing writing partner.

The next morning, John and Evie met for breakfast. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something had happened between her and Mike after he and Kaylee had left them and he hoped it was nothing he'd have to kick Mike's ass over. He sat at the table watching her as she sipped her coffee.

"So how was your night?" John asked.

"Fine I guess. We ate dinner, we went for a walk. Things were going great. But then he...he kissed me. It was a nice kiss but...I don't know John. It felt like...like I was cheating on..."

"I get it Evie. Did you talk to him? Tell him how you were feeling?" she shook her head. He sighed deeply. "I know you loved Henry. More importantly, he knew you loved him. He would want you to move on and be happy. You shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying a kiss from someone else. I happen to know for a fact that Mike likes you. A lot. He is a good guy most of the time and he has had his fair share of troubles in the love department. You should talk to him." John said before taking a sip of his own coffee. "You like him."

"What?"

"You like him. That's why you feel so bad. But you can't be afraid Evie. You have to open your heart up again. Mike won't hurt you."

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Evie, you can't shut yourself off from love. That's not the way to live and that's not how Henry would want it."

Evie sighed. She knew John was right but she was still uncertain. She looked her friend and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be with Kaylee?" She knew how much Kaylee liked John and John deserved someone great and Kaylee was that.

"She knows I'm having breakfast with you. She is going to work out. We are meeting up later."

"She's great you know. A little overzealous about things but still great." She laughed. Kaylee always had the tendacy to go overboard on everything.

"I like her a lot. It's hard to believe she paid five thousand dollars to go out with me."

"When she sees something she wants, she goes for it. In fact, I need to call my friend and set a girls day."

"So you can talk about us guys."

"Yeah."

"I love you Evie and I want you happy. Give Mike the chance. It might surprise you."

"Thanks. Now, why don't you go meet Kaylee."

"I'm out of here." He hugged her and headed out.

Mike was pacing back and forth in Randy's hotel room, much to Randy's dismay. He hadn't expected a knock on the door at 6AM on his day off. But when He'd opened the door and looked at Mike's face, he knew he had to hear him out.

"I fucked everything up. She is never going to talk to me again." Mike said. Randy was actually starting to get amused. Mike had never been like this before.

"Calm down there buddy. I am sure it's not that bad. You have to understand that Evie went through something traumatic. She loved Henry with all her heart and on some level she probably feels like she is being unfaithful to him. Just go talk to her."

"I can't. I can't. I don't know what to say to her. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well shit. Let me mark the day on the calendar. The day the Miz ran out of things to say." Mike stopped pacing and looked over at Randy who was smiling at him. "You like her. And I don't mean in the quick roll in the hay kind of way either. You actually genuinely like her."

"We're friends. She's a really sweet girl and she's been through a lot. She's obviously beautiful." Mike said flopping back on the spare bed in the room. Randy sat there smoking a cigarette studying Mike. He knew that the kid had come to him for advice and he was trying to figure out exactly what to say to him.

"Okay, here is what you do. Talk to Vince to give you a few days off. Stay here and talk to her. Tell him that you just want a few days to rest. Go to her. Talk to her. Don't pressure her." Mike snapped up when the last words left Randy's mouth.

"I would never do that to her!" Mike said pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking out onto the balcony. Randy looked out after him and smiled to himself. Mike Mizanin was in love and he had it bad.

Kaylee was working out in the gym when her cell phone rang. It was Evie.

"Hey, girl." Kaylee said as she stopped her work out.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me."

"I would love to." She said just as John walked into the gym. "Can you give me a few hours? Say we meet at one have a late lunch and shop?"

"Sounds good." Evie laughed knowing John must have been with her. "Tell Cena I said hey."

"I will. Meet you at Applebee's at one?"

"Sounds good. Later." Evie hung up and smiled. It was nice to see Kaylee happy. She had just hung up when her phone rang. She saw it was Mike.

Evie sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go out for coffee so that we could talk about last night?"

"Sure, um. Meet me in the lobby in a few."

"Be right there."

"Talking to Evie." John asked as he walked up to Kaylee.

"Yep, she says hey." Kaylee laughed. "So whats up?"

"I was hoping we could spend some time together before I have to leave out."

"Sounds good." Kaylee said grabbing her bag. "Let's go."

They headed to her apartment where they spent the next few hours making love before Kaylee went to meet Evie for shopping.

Evie walked into the lobby and saw Mike waiting. She sighed and walked over.

"So I'm here." She said to him.

"Let's go in the café and talk." He pointed to the nearby restaurant.

They walked into the café and sat down. Mike took a breath before he spoke. "I wanted to apologize to you for last night. We agreed to be friends and I rushed things. But the truth is...I think there could be something between us. I am not going to..." He was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back. She pulled away and looked at him.  
>"I think there could be something between us too. But we have to take things slow." He nodded in agreement.<br>"Take things slow."

"Yep. Now, I need to head home and get ready to go shopping with Kaylee, provided she can leave John long enough."

He laughed when she said that. "Okay, I will see you later."

They both left the café and headed to where they were going. Evie was still scared of things but she was ready to take things slow and see where it went.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie sat at the restaurant and waited for Kaylee to arrive. She was running late but that wasn't anything unusual now that she'd found John. Evie laughed and shook her head as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened it up and smiled when she saw it was a text from Mike.  
>Hope you're having a blast. Dinner later? She typed back yes and closed the phone as Kaylee came rushing into the restaurant and sat down at the table. Her hair was wet from a shower and her cheeks were flushed. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. Evie laughed.<br>"Please tell me you were not late because you had shower sex with John." Evie laughed harder as Kaylee's face turned a brighter shade of red.  
>"That man is going to be the death of me." Kaylee said. Evie's phone buzed again and she pulled it out of her pocket, another smile gracing her lips. Kaylee raised an eyebrow at this and tried to peer over the table at the phone. "Interesting text?"<p>

"Just Mike confirming our dinner plans tonight." Evie said placing the phone back in her pocket.

"That's great, Evie. I'm glad you're taking a chance." Kaylee said as the waiter took their order.

"We are friends and taking it slow." She said smiling. "Not all of us can be you and John."

"I know. I'm just glad you're taking a chance. Evie, I know you don't know how things will go but remember, that nothing worth having is easy. Love is great but it can also break your heart. You just have to remember that no matter what, it's worth the risk."

"Thanks." Evie smiled. "You just make that up?"

"No, I heard it somewhere." Kaylee laughed.

"So, things good with John?"

"Yeah they are. I really like him." She replied as the waiter brought their food.

"But?" Evie asked sensing one.

"I just don't want to do anything to ruin it. I'm worried something will."

"Kaylee, nothing is going to happen. You and John are great together. You won't ruin it."

"Do you think I won't?"

"I know you won't. Just remember what you told me."

"Yeah, you're right." Kaylee smiled.

John walked into the gym and saw Randy and Mike working out. He headed over to where they were.

"Guys."

"John, have a fun afternoon?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah I did."

"Well, I guess so seeing that you spent it with Kaylee." Mike replied. "So, things getting serious with you guys?"

"I don't really know. We are having fun right now." John replied as they worked out. "I mean, I hope it ends up that way but who knows."

"I really don't want to hear about Cena's sex life. I'm really interested to hear how your talk with Evie went." Randy said. John looked over at Mike and smiled a little.  
>"I called her and asked her to meet me for coffee. We went to this little cafe and I started to apologize for moving too fast with her. I told her that I knew we'd agreed to be friends but that I thought there could be something there."<br>"And?" John said.  
>"She kissed me. She said that maybe there could be something there but we had to take things slow. I'm fine with that."<br>"Good. Just don't ever hurt her." John said. "So what happens now?"  
>"Well, we're having dinner tonight."<br>"Good start."  
>"Which reminds me. I have to go. I have to go to the store." Randy and John looked at each other and then back at Mike. "I said we were having dinner. I didn't say we were going out. It will give me a chance to show off my awesome cooking skills." John and Randy rolled their eyes and Mike laughed and headed out of the gym.<br>After shopping with Kaylee, Evie went to her apartment to get ready for her dinner. She was excited about the dinner. She knew in her heart that it was time to move on but she was determinded to take it slow with Mike. She got out the new pink flowered sundress she had gotten while shopping and laid on the bed. She headed to the bathroom. After showering, she fixed her hair and makeup and then carefully put the dress the on. Once she was sure she looked good, she headed to the kitchen to make sure it was good to go for Mike to cook. She then walked over the window and looked out.

She loved the view from the apartment. She and Henry had picked the building because of the view. It had an amazing view of the harbor. It also had an amazing view of Manhattan. Kaylee moved into the building not long after she and Henry had. She and Kaylee had immediately became friends. When Henry was killed, it was a blessing having Kaylee there. Just as she was thinking, the doorbell rang, she knew it was Mike.

She took a drink of the wine she had opened and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and answered it. She smiled at him and silently sighed to herself. Mike was wearing a simple black t shirt that hugged his muscles and jeans. He looked amazing. He came in and put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen before giving her a long hug. She closed her eyes. He smelled amazing too.

"You certainly have a lot of bags." She said as she pulled away.

"I am making something special for you." He smiled.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he pulled the food out of the bags. She poured the wine and studied him. It had been a long time since she'd felt the things she was feeling and she was wondering exactly how long it would be before she took things to the next level with Mike. He looked over at her and smiled when he saw the she was looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I was…you look nice." She said more than a little embarrassed that she'd been caught checking him out. He walked over to her and took the glass of wine from her hand and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

"So do you. Now go sit your cute little butt on the couch and relax while I make you the most awesome steak you have ever had in your life." She smiled and walked into the living room while Mike cooked dinner.

Kaylee studied herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure that the black dress she had picked out to wear was the right choice. John had called her while she was out shopping with Evie and invited her out with him tonight. He'd told her that both he and Mike had gotten a few days off so that they could spend with the girls. She'd been excited and had even made Evie go into Victoria Secret to pick out something new for John to see that night. Now, standing in front of her full length mirror, she was nervous. She still had the thought in the back of her mind that she was going to somehow screw up her budding relationship with John. There was a knock on the door and she smoothed out her dress and answered it.

"Hey." She said when she did.

"Wow, you look amazing." John said with a smile. "Ready to go."

"Yes." She grabbed her jacket and purse and they headed out. She wondered what he planned for the night.

John looked over at her as they headed to where they were going. He had planned something very special for them. He wanted to take her out and have them get to know each other.

"I hope you like what I have planned." He said to her as they arrived at a tall building. "Well here we are." He got out of the limo and offered her his hand.

She smiled as she took it. He led her to the elevator that took them to the top floor. From there, they took the stairs to the roof.

"You aren't planning to kill me are you?" She kidded as he opened the door to the roof. She was shocked by how beautiful it was. "This is incredible."

The rooftop was decorated with strings of lights all around. There were candelbras everywhere. She heard the music and looked at the violn player playing a romantic balet. There was a round table with a white tablecloth trimmed in gold. It was set beautiful with a full steak dinner.

"This is amazing." She said as they walked further. "You did this?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know how much I like you."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. This was by far the most romantic thing someone had ever done for her.

"Shall we eat?" Kaylee nodded and sat down in the chair that John had pulled out for her. She let go of the fear that she was going to do something to mess things up and just enjoyed the time she had with John.

Mike placed the plates on the table and walked over to the couch where Evie was sitting. She smiled at him as he walked over and he returned the smile happily.

"Dinner is served." He said as he gave her a little bow and she passed. She walked to the table and saw that he had the plates in place and a bottle of wine on the table. She sat down and he walked around and sat down in the chair next to her. He watched her reaction as she cut into her steak and took the first bite, the smile on his face growing as she closed her eyes in obvious enjoyment.

"This is awesome." She said as she finished the first bite.

"Yeah, I know. I've been told that before." He said causing her to laugh. "I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you have room for dessert." He said smiling.

"Oooh, a steak dinner and dessert. Wow, I am a lucky girl huh?" she said teasing him. "And I get to have dinner with the Awesome One to boot. WOW!" she said in her mocking fan girl voice. He looked at her and laughed a little.

"Alright, point taken. Maybe I'll cut the Miz off for tonight. Although I don't see how considering he's me and I AM AWESOME." Mike said causing Evie to laugh again.

"How bout we just turn him down a few notches?" She asked. Mike pretended to think about it for a minute and then he nodded his head in agreement. "Where did you learn to cook like this anyway?"

"My mom. She told me when I moved out to go to college that she was going to teach me to cook so that I wouldn't starve to death." Evie nodded. "Now she's bugging me about settling down with the right girl." Evie looked down at her plate sadly. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"No…..it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said as she got up and took her plate to the kitchen. He followed her in and stood at the door for a minute before he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Evie, what is it?" he asked. She turned to face him and smiled up at him sadly.

"Your mom is bugging you to settle down and my friends are pushing me to stop being so settled. The irony in that huh?" Mike nodded a little. "It's just…I WAS settled. I knew where my life was going and what was going to happen next and now…now I don't." she said. He pulled her to him wrapping her in a hug rubbing his fingers along her back gently. He hated that she was hurting. He wanted to take all the pain away from her. But he knew he couldn't. He could only be there to ease it a little. She pulled back to look at him and sighed.

"I am so sorry. This is supposed to be a date and the last thing you want to do is hear about my ex fiancé." She said unwrapping herself from his arms and walking past him to the door. He put his hand out, his fingertips brushing her forearm and she stopped and looked up at him.

"I meant what I said before Evie. I want to be friends with you. And friends talk when they need to. You can talk to me anytime about Henry. I'll be here to listen." He said. She smiled at him. There had only been two other people who had told her that before and she liked the idea of letting Mike in. "Tell you what….how about we have dessert in the living room and we can talk. You can talk about Henry and I will tell you anything you want to know about me." She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee and John swayed softly to the music, a light breeze blowing. She was in heaven. The whole night had been one of the most romantic of her entire life. He pulled back to look at her, his fingers brushing softly against her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You want to come back to my place?" she asked when he broke the kiss. He smiled and nodded at her. They got in the car and drove back to the apartment building, both of them smiling as they noticed Mike's rental car parked out front.

"I hope they are having a nice time." Kaylee said. "Evie deserves to be with a nice guy."

"Yeah, she does. But I don't want to think about Evie right now. I want to focus on you." He whispered as they rode the elevator up to her apartment.

Evie sat in the living room on the couch with Mike, holding the plate of cheesecake in her hands. They'd been talking about Henry for nearly an hour now and she had to admit that she did feel better.

"Henry and I met because of a charity event. Because of John actually. John's date bailed on him at the last minute and he had given the extra ticket to Henry. We clicked from the start. We dated for nearly a year before he asked me to marry him. And there was nothing in this world I wanted more than to be his wife. I just…..I just knew."

"So how did you know you were in love with him?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. It was just kind of always there. I always felt like I could be myself around him and didn't have to fit into this image of what he wanted me to be. He was great at accepting people the way they were. He was always late for everything. John always joked with him that he would be late to his own funeral. That's why it didn't surprise me the night of the rehearsal dinner that he was late. He called me to tell me he was on his way. I was teasing him. That's when I heard the guy walk up to him. I heard him ask Henry for his wallet and then I heard the gun shot. I uh….I didn't really know what to think at first. I just kind of fell to the floor. I don't remember much after that. John has filled in the details a little. He called the police but by the time they got there, Henry was gone. We….buried him the day we were supposed to come back from our honeymoon. I haven't really dated anyone since then. It just hasn't felt right." Mike reached over and hugged her. "What about you? What was your last relationship like?"

"It was with a production assistant on RAW, Carrie. We dated for six months. I really thought we were hitting it off and heading to being more serious but that wasn't the case for either of us I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"We both ended up cheating on the other one. But I think I learned my lesson."

"What would that be?"

"That cheating isn't the thing to do to work on a relationship. In fact, sometimes it ruins it."

"That's a good thing to know."

"Yeah. This time around for me, when I am in a relationship, I won't make that mistake again." Mike smiled at her.

John and Kaylee laid in her bed catching their breathes after making love. Kaylee knew she had fallen hard for him. More than she had ever before with anyone. In fact, she was certain she was already in love with him. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were going too fast.

"John, can I ask you something?" She said as they laid there.

"Sure."

"Do you think we are moving too fast?"

"No. Did we start fast? Yes but I don't think we are moving too fast." He moved to looked at her. "Kaylee, I haven't felt like this about someone in a long. Hey, I never really felt like this with anyone. That's why I wanted to go on this date. I wanted to do something romantic for you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. She didn't know what made her say what came out next. "I love you, John." She stopped when she realized what she said "I, umm, I'm sorry."

She quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She sat down on the side of the tub not believing what she said. She did mean it but she wasn't sure saying it so soon was a good idea.

John laid there in bed completely confused for a minute. She told him that she loved him and then ran away before he could respond. He smiled. She loved him. She LOVED him. At that moment, he realized that he loved her too. He walked to the door of the bathroom and pushed it open to see her sitting on the edge of the tub. He stood there looking at her for a minute before he walked into the bathroom and looked at her. He knelt down on the floor in front of her. He lifted her head to look at him.

"Why'd you run off like that?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have….." he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"You shouldn't feel bad about saying that you love me. I know you well enough to know that you meant it. Which is a good thing. Because, I love you too." She looked up at him and smiled a little before she leaned in and kissed him again. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, wrapping her in his arms on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead and snuggled in going to sleep.

Evie woke up in the wee hours of the morning and saw that she and Mike had fallen asleep on the couch. She shifted a little on the couch and he opened his eyes to look at her. He smiled a little as she sat up.

"Wow, what time is it?" he asked.

"2am." She said yawning. "We must have fallen asleep watching the movie."

"I guess people were right. The Tooth Fairy sucks." Mike said causing her to laugh. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." She said. "We will have to do it again soon." She said getting up and taking the dessert plates into the kitchen.

"How about tomorrow? Or Today I guess." He said. She came back into the room and looked at him.

"Don't you have a show in a few days?"

"That's right. I forgot to tell you. I asked Vince for a few days off. So I get to spend the next three days with you."

"You asked for a few days off to spend with me? Wow, I feel special now." She said laughing.

"You should always feel special." He said as he walked over to her. "Always." He said the last part in almost a whisper and she swallowed a little harder than she intended to. She could feel the heat between them. The unspoken connection that she was sure would erupt sooner rather than later. And somewhere deep inside her, it both scared her and excited her at the same time. He went to lean in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"You can stay in the guest room if you want. I really should be getting to bed. I have to get up in a few hours. Good night Mike." He stood there looking at her for a minute before he nodded.

"Good night Evie." She walked quickly to her bedroom and closed the door. He stood there for a moment before he walked down the hallway to the guest room and closed the door. He laid back on the bed and sighed, thoughts of Evie running through his head. He was glad that they were taking things slow. It would make things so much more rewarding when they did get together. He drifted off to sleep that night knowing that Evie had his heart. Even if she didn't know it herself.


	8. Chapter 8

One Month Later

Evie sat on the plane next to Kaylee and sighed. The few days she'd spent with Mike had been productive. They had gone on a picnic, the museum, the movies and he'd cooked dinner for her pretty much every night. All the time, the feelings she was feeling for him had grown. It was a safe bet that she might even be falling in love with him. She smiled to herself at the thought and looked over at her friend. Kaylee had told her all about the days she'd spent with John and how they'd told each other that they loved each other. She was happy for her friends. They were really cute together. The plane touched down in Los Angeles and Evie let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding. Kaylee looked over at her and smiled.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe a little." She said. "It'll be good to see him." Evie said smiling. Kaylee noted the way her friend's face lit up and smiled to herself. Evie was falling in love again.

"I'm sure it will." Kaylee replied. "Well, let's get off this plane and see what is waiting for us in L.A."

Evie smiled and they undid their seatbelts and got their carry-ons. They followed the other passengers out and headed to baggage claim. Once both had gotten their suitcases, they headed to their rental car. Kaylee knew that Evie would be spending time with Mike so she wanted to have a car so she could see the sights.

"Alright, we will go to the hotel and then you can see your man." Kaylee said as she got into the driver's seat.

"Kaylee." Evie said with a smile.

"What? Let's go to the hotel." Kaylee smiled back as she drove out of the parking lot and toward the hotel she was going to stay at.

"Isn't your man here in LA right now?" Kaylee nodded. "Boy am I glad that we have separate hotel rooms." Evie said laughing.

Mike paced around in front of the hotel. Evie said the plane was going to land at 10 AM. It was now 1130. A million thoughts ran through his head. Had she backed out? Had she decided not to come and see him? John and Randy stood against the wall laughing. They had never seen Mike like this and it was kind of comical.

"Relax. They did have to get through airport security and get through traffic." John said.

"Yeah, don't be such a spaz." Randy said laughing. Mike turned at that comment. "Boy Evie has you whipped."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Evie and I haven't had sex yet. And you should really talk about being whipped. You jump and turn into a big ball of mush every time Olivia calls you" Mike said causing John to laugh. "And you don't have room to talk either. I swear when I share a room with you I have to wear my headphones to bed so I don't hear you and Kaylee having phone sex."

"Phone sex keeps the relationship exciting. It's the next best thing to having Kaylee here with me. Which is exactly what I will have for the next week. Don't expect to see much of me boys." John said wiggling his eyebrows and causing Mike and Randy to laugh.

"Yeah we know." Randy laughed.

Kaylee pulled in front of the hotel and the valet came out to park the car. She and Evie grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel. They saw the guys standing in the hotel lobby when they walked in. Randy hit Mike on the arm and pointed to Evie and Kaylee.

"Finally." Mike said walking up with Randy and John. "I was worried."

Evie smiled and hugged him. "Why were you worried? We made it."

"Yeah but your plane landed an hour and half ago."

"Well, LAX isn't right down the road." Kaylee said. "Plus we had to wait in line for the rental. But we made it safe and sound."

"Yeah so, I'm taking Kaylee up to my room. Talk to you later." John said taking her hand and getting her bags and headed to the elevator.

"Well, I'm going to call my wife." Randy said heading up to his room.

"Did you want your own room or did you want to stay with me at my place?" Mike asked. He was going to leave the decision up to her but a part of him was dying for her to be just down the hall from him or better still in the same bed with him.

"Can I stay with you? I mean, I will be spending most of my time with you anyway right?" Evie asked smiling. Mike smiled and took her hand, leading her out to his car. He put her luggage in the back and drove off toward his house. They pulled into his driveway and she marveled at how big his house was. "Nice place." She said as they got out of the car and walked inside.

"Thanks. C'mon and I will show you to your room." He said as he led her down the hallway to where the guest room was. "This is your room. It had its own personal bathroom." She looked around the room and smiled a little. The walls were painted a nice sky blue color that complimented the navy colored bedding perfectly. There was a dresser, a flat screen tv and a large chair that faced out toward the patio. "Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" She nodded as she put her bag down.

John and Kaylee laid in bed after making love catching their breathes. "I really did miss you." John said to her.

"I missed you too." She smiled. "So, what is the plan while we're here?"

"Well, I thought we would spend some time sight seeing and just enjoy the time together."

"I love that." She smiled before kissing him. She heard her phone beep and knew she had a text. She picked it up from the night stand and read the text. "Evie is staying with Mike at his house."

"Wow, does that mean they are going to get together finally?"

"I think so. I really think Evie might be ready to take that step." Kaylee said as she texted an okay to Evie.

"That's great. She needs to move on and find happiness. And I think Mike can do that for her."

"I think so too." Kaylee smiled. "I'm glad Evie is taking this chance. It's time."

"That it is." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now, let's focus on us while Mike and Evie focus on their relationship."

Kaylee giggled as he kissed her and they started to be together again. She really hoped that Evie was okay staying with Mike and that she was ready for the next step. Evie deserved to be happy and hopefully Mike could do that and help her move on.

After the tour of the house, Evie headed to the guest room to rest before dinner. Mike said he had a special dinner planned at one of the nicest places in L.A. Evie knew what this visit was leading to up and she felt ready but she was still a little nervous. She laid down on the bed and thought about what this trip meant. She liked Mike. She really did. And she was ready to take that step with him. But she was a little nervous. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30. She had to get up and start getting ready for their date. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out the green dress she'd packed for the occasion. She hoped he liked it. She laid the dress out on the bed and went into the bathroom filling the tub with water.

An hour and a half later, Mike was sitting in the living room waiting for Evie to come out of her room. He'd told her that the reservations were at 745 and if they were going to make them, they would have to leave soon. He adjusted his tie for about the third time and was debating on whether or not to knock on the door when she stepped into the living room. He got up and walked over to her completely speechless. She looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"You look amazing yourself." She said as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a nice suit. "So where are you taking me?"

"Oh no, it's a surprise." He said smiling as he offered her his arm.

John and Kaylee headed out on the town later that night. John had set up a candelite picnic on the beach. They arrived at the spot and headed to the picnic was.

"This is amazing." Kaylee said when she saw the set up. She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"I'm glad you like it. I know I have done romantic stuff for you before but I know how much you love the ocean so I figured a picnic on the beach with your favorites was a nice surprise."

"John, this is amazing and everything you have done is amazing. You have no idea how much it means to me that you do this. But it's not necessary."

"I know. It's just every relationship I've had has always ended because they couldn't deal with my job and they never knew how much they meant to me. I don't want that to happen with us. I love you, Kaylee."

"I love you too." she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "John, you have me for long as you want. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much." She leaned in to kiss him. "Now, let's enjoy this beautiful picnic."

He smiled the smile that melted her heart and they sat down on the blanket. He was glad that she understood everything. She really was a great person. He thought maybe he had finally found the right one.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike pulled the car up in front of the Ivy and he looked over at Evie and smiled at her reaction. He couldn't get over the way she looked in that dress. It was green and hugged her curves. And it was doing things to him. He was trying to keep his promise and take things slowly with her but she wasn't making it easy in that dress. The valet came and parked the car and he offered her his arm again as they entered the restaurant.

"You made us reservations at the Ivy?"

"Yeah." They were shown to a table and they ordered. He looked across of the table and her. She looked up from her menu and smiled at him. The dress she'd picked had done exactly what she'd intended. Mike couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh….yeah. I'm fine." He said looking back at his menu. She smiled a little and looked back down at her menu. Mike's reaction was making her nervousness disappear. And she realized that she was without a doubt making the right decision.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Mike said not looking up from his menu.

"How about we lounge by the pool and then the next day we can see some of the sights?" Mike quickly nodded. The thought of Evie in a bathing suit was pushing him even further and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to sit still through dinner. He had dreamed of it many times over the last month. What it would be like to make love to her. He snapped out of his thoughts when she reached over and touched his arm.

"You seemed distracted tonight. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Come on, of course I am. I'm awesome aren't I?"

"The jury's still out on that one but you're growing on me." Evie said. Mike looked at her realizing she was flirting with him.

"Maybe I need to give you further proof." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe you do." She said as she casually sipped her wine. Mike was about to say something when he spotted Randy and Olivia walking into the restaurant. He waved them over. He needed to talk to Randy. The vibes he was getting from Evie were telling him that she was ready to take that next step but he had to be sure. He couldn't risk thinking that and then screwing everything up.

"Hey guys." Randy said as he walked over with Olivia. Olivia smiled at Evie and hugged her. "You both look nice this evening."

"Thanks." Evie smiled.

"I'm going to talk to Randy for a few minutes. Be right back."Mike said walking with Randy over to his table.

"So, you and Mike? How's it going?" Olivia asked taking the seat Mike had vacated.

"Good. I really like him."

"That's great."

Evie smiled and looked over at Randy and Mike talking. She wondered what they were talking about.

"So, what's up?" Randy asked once they were seated.

"I think Evie is ready to take the next step in our relationship."

"That's great. Have you talked to her about it?"  
>"Not yet. I don't want to rush her but I want to be with her and I don't what to screw it up."<p>

"Mike, I advise you to talk to her and see where it stands. If you think she's ready, she probably is. But just take it slow."

"Thanks." Mike smiled. "Well I don't want to keep her waiting anymore."

Mike headed back over to his table and Olivia headed to where Randy was.

John and Kaylee laid on the blanket looking up at the stars. Her head was resting on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. He hadn't expected to fall in love with her so fast. But he had. He looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and kissed her on top of the head. And he hoped that Evie and Mike were having a good time. He was sure he would hear about what happened at some point later. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves wash away his worries. He would deal with whatever came at him in the morning. Right now, he was going to enjoy being on this private beach with the woman that he loved.

Mike paid the check and looked over at Evie. He'd been running Randy's words over and over again in his head. He needed to talk to Evie. But how would he even approach the situation? How could he even bring it up? She smiled back at him, more sure than ever before that she was making the right choice. She was ready to move on.

"You ready to go?" he said. She nodded her head and they headed out to the car. He opened her door for her and then walked around the car to the driver's side. He slid in after tipping the valet and hardly had time to react when she leaned in and kissed him. It was just as great as every other time they had kissed before, but there was something different about this one. Something more…he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he liked it. "Wow, what did I do to deserve that?" he said once the kiss broke

"For a lovely dinner." She said as she leaned back in her seat. "I had a great time tonight."

"Can I ask you something?" he said as they drove away from the restaurant. She nodded. "Earlier before Randy and Olivia came to the table, it kind of felt like you were….."

"Flirting with you?" Mike nodded. "Why was I bad at it?" He pulled the car over and turned in his seat to look at her.

"No, you weren't bad at it. With the things you were saying and the way you look in that dress, it kinda feels like…." She leaned over and kissed him again. All confusion was gone at that moment. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was glad that he hadn't been wrong. He managed to break the kiss long enough to drive the few blocks back to his house.

When they arrived at his house, they kissed again. He took her hand and led her upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, he kissed her again. He felt her kiss him back and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. As their tongues battled for dominance, he slowly unzipped her dress. He let it fall to the floor. He removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck and then her shoulders. He moved to kiss the tops of her breasts. She moaned as he did. He took in the way her body looked, the way she responded to his touch. She held the back of his head, keeping his lips to her skin for a moment. He lifted his head up and kissed her again.

Her hands went to his shirt and it was quickly unbuttoned. It joined her dress on the floor. He felt her place a gentle kiss on his chest. He walked them over the bed and gently laid her down on it. He kissed her lips and started to make his way down her body. His hands made quick work of her bra and he began to cup her breasts. He brought one to his mouth while he massaged the other. He heard her moan as he did. He slowly started kissing down the rest of her body. He placed small, gentle kisses on her stomach and then her thigh. His mouth and tongue soon found their way inside her. He flicked his tongue inside her and began to it move in and out. His mouth found her clit and he sucked it gently. Evie moaned with pleasure as he continued. Her hands found the sheets on the bed as she grabbed them as he pleasured her. "Oh, Mike." She moaned.

He smiled to himself as she did. She was moaning his name in pleasure and it was so much better than he had ever imagined. He continued to pleasure her until he felt she was close. "Oh, God, that feels great." She moaned again.

He removed his tongue and slowly started kissed his way back up. He kissed her lips and placed himself at her. He slowly entered her and felt her tense up. "Relax, baby." He whispered softly before kissing her again. He started to move inside her. He pulled out and pushed back in stopping to give her time to adjust to him.

He felt her hands on his back and moving down. She grabbed his backside and moved him closer to her. He took the sign as she was ready. He started thrusting into her a little faster. He felt her tense up again. "Are you okay?" He asked not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Please don't stop."

He kissed her again and started to thrust faster. He felt her nails on his back and it just made him increase his pace. Evie moved her hips to meet his thrust and they were soon moving in unison together. Each one knowing the movements of the other even though it was their first time together. She felt herself getting close to the edge and she wanted to go there with him. "I want to come together." She panted out as he continued.

He felt that he too was at the edge. He continued to thrust into her. He gave one more thrust into her and it sent them both over the edge with ecstasy. Mike continued to thrust as they rode the wave of passion together. Soon he emptied himself into her. He collapsed on top of her and laid there as they both caught their breath. Once they had, he pulled out and rolled over beside her. She moved to rest her head on his chest.

"That was incredible." She said softly as they laid there. He turned to look at her a little smiling.

"Are you okay? This wasn't too fast right?"

"No, it was perfect." She leaned up and kissed him and then settled back against his chest. "I wanted this." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was incredible. Keep that dress." He whispered. She laughed at him. He kissed her on the forehead as he settled down to go to sleep. "Get some rest. I love you." She laid there in his arms, his words replaying over and over again in her mind. He'd told her he loved her. She knew Mike well enough to know that he wasn't lying to her when he said those words. She shifted in his arms to watch him sleep. He had been patient with her. He'd listened to her talk about Henry for hours on end. And then it hit her, she had fallen for him to. She hadn't even realized it but she was in love with him. She had to talk to John about this before she said anything. She had to have advice. Because she didn't feel like she was cheating on Henry anymore. He would always be in her heart. But somehow, Mike was in there too. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CO Written with Hailey Egan Cena. You're an awesome writing partner. Enjoy

Mike woke up in the early morning hours and looked over at Evie sleeping next to him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. And then he remembered what he'd said to her before he drifted off to sleep. He'd told her he loved her. A sudden panic began to set in and he gently got out of bed so that he wouldn't wake her. He slid on some boxers and grabbed his phone walking into the living room. He didn't look to see what time it was. To be honest, he didn't care. He needed to talk to Randy. He dialed the number and went to the fridge to grab some juice while he waited for the call to be picked up.

"This better be good Mizanin. It's 6AM." Randy said his voice groggy and laced with sleep.

"Sorry to call so early but I needed to talk to you. I think I messed everything up." Mike said as he took a sip of his juice.

"What happened?" Randy said after a long sigh.

"Last night we came back here and I wasn't wrong. I picked up on all her signals and I was right. She was ready to take things to the next level. So we did. But then… I told her I loved her before I drifted off to sleep. What if that freaked her out? What if this is all moving too fast for her and….."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You are throwing way too much information at me. Calm down. Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you told her that you loved her?"

"Yeah, I did. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it."

"Then you need to talk to her about it."

"Randy, I…..I don't know."

"Look, you aren't going to know unless you talk to her. What are you guys doing today?"

"We're just hanging out by the pool."

"Alright. So invite a few more people. Olivia and I will come over and I can give you a better opinion then."

"Alright. Thanks man."

"No problem. Now, I am going to snuggle back up next to my wife and sleep for a few more hours. I will see you soon." Randy hung up the phone and Mike sat at the counter finishing his juice. He just hoped that Randy was right.

Evie rolled over and opened her eyes realizing that she was in Mike's bed. She smiled to herself. They'd taken things to the next level. And he'd told her that he loved her. She knew that he was telling her the truth. And she knew that she'd fallen for him too. She slipped on his shirt that he'd been wearing the night before and walked out of the bedroom to find him sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of juice. She smiled and walked further into the room. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and his heart began to race in his chest.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked as she sat down on the stool next to him. She shook her head.

"No. I woke up and you weren't there." She said as she reached over and grabbed his glass of juice.

"So, I was thinking that maybe I'd invite a few more people over and we could have a pool party?" She nodded her head. "Maybe fire up the grill."

"That sounds nice." She said. "So, who all are you going to invite?"

"Randy and Olivia and John and Kaylee." She nodded. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful this morning?" She smiled and shook her head. "Well you do. You look better in that shirt than I do." She laughed.

"That was pretty smooth. Did you think of that all by yourself?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"Maybe, is it working?"

"Not this time. We have a party to plan. So how about we shower and head to the store?" she asked as she got up and headed back toward his bedroom.

"You know we could conserve water by showering together." He smiled when he heard her laugh and headed down the hallway.

After their shower, they got things ready for the pool party. Evie called John and invited him and Kaylee. Then she and Mike went to the grocery store and got the stuff for the cookout. Once they had everything they needed, they headed back to the house. Evie helped Mike get things ready for everyone.

John hung up his cell phone after Evie called. He looked over at Kaylee who was eating French toast at the table in the room.

"Who was that?" She asked turning to him.

"Evie. Her and Mike are having a pool party and we're invited."

"Great. Then we should get dressed." She put her fork down and got up. She walked over to get her things out of her bag only to have John pulled her back to the bed. "John, we have to get ready if we don't want to be late."

"Alright." He got up and pulled her with him and they headed into the bathroom. After showering together, they got dressed and headed to Mike's.

When they got there, they saw Randy and Olivia already there. They headed in and to the back where the party was.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Randy said with a smile.

"Sorry, late start." Kaylee said to them.

"Yeah I'm sure." Evie laughed.

John joined Mike and Randy at the grill while the girls hung out by the pool. Evie decided to talk to Kaylee and Olivia about what Mike had said.

"So how was your night?" Kaylee asked looking at Evie.

"Yeah, you guys seemed pretty cozy at the restaurant. Did your plan work?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, it did. Mike and I had sex last night. And Oh My God. It was amazing." Evie said. "Then, afterwards, when he was drifting off to sleep, he told me that he loved me."

"And how do you feel about him?" Kaylee asked.

"I've fallen for him. I really have. I tried not to . But he just has this way of growing on you. I love him." Evie admitted feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Oh My God. I love him." Kaylee and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"DUH! Of course you should." Olivia said.

Over at the grill, Mike was talking to Randy and John.

"So what do you think?" Mike asked Randy.

"From what I can see, you didn't freak her out."

"Am I missing something here?" John asked

"Last night, Evie and I…..took our relationship up a notch."

"You had sex?" John asked. Mike nodded. "Alright so the big deal is?"

"When I was drifting off to sleep, I…I told her that I loved her."

"Wow, that's…..did you mean it?" John asked.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it. We haven't talked about it all day and when I called Randy at 6 this morning, he suggested the pool party so he could get an idea of where her head was." John nodded.

"Would you like for me to talk to Evie about it?"

"No. John if he is going to be in a relationship with her, he needs to talk to her about it himself. We are not in the fucking third grade anymore. Okay, look, she is heading into the house. I will watch the grill for you. You go in there and talk to her. Be a man about it Mike. And I will just for warn you, If you hurt her, John and I will kill you." Mike looked at John who nodded his head in agreement.

"That pretty much sums it up. Now go in the house and get your woman." John said as he pushed Mike toward the kitchen.

Evie went into the kitchen to get some things. She took the stuff out of the refrigerator and sat it on the counter. She heard the door open and looked to see Mike standing there.

"Hey, I was just taking some stuff out." She said to him.

"Great." He walked further in. "Evie, I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about it?" She wondered if he was going to say it was said in the heat of the moment and he didn't mean it.

"When I said I love you last night, I meant it. I do love you Evie. More than I thought I could love someone. I just felt I needed to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same." He didn't finish the thought when he felt her lips on his.

"I love you Mike." She said when she pulled away. She smiled at him. "I have fallen in love with you. I didn't think I could love again but I have fallen for you. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. She felt the same. He was glad she did. Evie smiled into his kiss. She was glad that he meant it and that he loved her too. Now, she knew she could move on from Henry and be happy. She would always remember what she and Henry said but everyone was right. She couldn't live the past any longer. She was excited about the future and hopefully that was a future with Mike.


	11. Chapter 11

6 months later…..

Mike checked his phone for the third time in an hour and John and Randy smiled at each other amused. The cool February wind blew outside and Mike was having a panic attack because Kaylee and Evie were a little late. Although John had to admit that he was a little impatient himself. It had been all of three weeks since they'd last seen the girls and John was anxious to stay locked away in Kaylee's apartment. It was the perfect way to spend Valentine's day.

Mike had other reasons to be anxious. He was about to make a life changing decision if the ring in his carry on was any indication. He'd been carrying it around since before Christmas but had only decided to give it to Evie after she'd won over both of his parents and the rest of his family. He'd loved how easily she'd gotten along with everyone and he'd known without a doubt then that he wanted to marry her. John had seen the ring by accident and had asked him point blank about it. He'd been happy that Mike had brought Evie back and he knew that she'd say yes. And when the time came, he'd be more than happy to walk her down the aisle.

Kaylee pulled into the airport parking lot and she and Evie got out and headed to baggage claim.

"You know if you had just gotten up on time, we wouldn't be late." Evie said as they walked.

"Sorry, but I was up late working on a project for work and John called me."

"Can't you guys just wait until you're together?" Evie laughed.

"Hey you should try phone sex. You need spice in your love life."

"I have plenty of spice." She smiled as she saw the guys.

"Finally, I was worried." Mike said when he saw them.

"I didn't know you cared, Mike." Kaylee said with a smile.

"I meant Evie but I would worry about you too."

"That just so melts my heart." She said cross her hands over her heart.

"Yeah, yeah. I want some time with my girl, so Cena take yours."

"We drove together." Evie replied.

"Oh right. Well let's head to your apartment and then ditch these two and be alone."

"Sounds good." Evie smiled.

They headed to the SUV and were soon on their way. Randy was meeting his wife at the Plaza for a little vacation time.

Mike smiled at Evie as she rested her head on his chest as they drove the few blocks to the apartment. He couldn't think of anything more wonderful or more nerve wracking that what he was planning to do. But he couldn't imagine his life without Evie in it. He was ready to make her his wife. He looked down at her when the sound of her laughter hit his ears and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"John was asking you a question and you seemed a million miles away."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I am still a little tired from the trip. What do you want Cena?"

"I was just wondering if you guys had anything special planned for dinner tomorrow night." John said knowing Mike's answer was completely bullshit. His mind had wandered to proposing to Evie.

"Uh, no. I think dinner tomorrow night would be awesome." Mike said. He looked over at Evie and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey, that's disgusting. It's like seeing you kiss my sister." John said as he looked at them through the rearview and laughed.

"Let's talk about disgusting shall we? How about trying to sleep and hearing…. 'OH Kaylee, OOOOOOOOOOH Kaylee…' at three in the morning." Evie covered her ears and tried to act like she was as grossed out as possible. Kaylee turned a deep shade of red and hid her face in her hands and John laughed.

"Alright, I get it. My phone sex annoys you."

"Why can't you be like normal people and just wait until you're together? Phone sex is jacking off with electronics." Mike said as they pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"Because variety is the spice of life." Kaylee said as they got out. "You need to try different things in your love life otherwise it is boring. And no one wants a boring love life."

"Kaylee, you have too much spice in your love life." Evie replied with a laugh.

Kaylee pretended to be hurt but she knew Evie was kidding her. "You can never have too much spice."

Evie laughed and they headed in to the building. Mike and Evie to her apartment and John and Kaylee to hers.

"Do you think we have too much phone sex?" Kaylee asked John as they got into her apartment. She had always been a little insecure in relationships.

"No, I don't." He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Kaylee, all my previous relationship fell apart because of my job and the traveling. I don't want that to happen to us. Phone sex keeps us connected. It keeps the spark in things."

"Yeah. "

"Hey, Mike was just kidding. What we do to keep the spark in things and keep our relationship strong is up to us, okay. If I want to have phone sex with you four or five times a day, that's our choice."

"four or five times a day? We would never get anything done." She smiled.

"But it would be worth it." He smiled before kissing her. "Now, let's have some fun and enjoy this time together." She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed to Evie's apartment, Mike wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and she moaned leaning her head back into his chest.

"God I missed you." He whispered against her ear. She smiled a little and turned in his arms to face him.

"I can see that." She said as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. She could feel him getting turned on and broke the kiss, pulling away from him. "Maybe John and Kaylee have the right idea. Maybe we should try phone sex."

"I like the real thing so much better." He said as he pulled her to him and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom. He dropped her down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He climbed on the bed with her, his weight resting on her enough to pin her down. She smiled up at him as he ran his hand over her thigh, adjusting his weight so that her legs were wrapped around him.

"Why Mr. Mizanin, what did you have in mind?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly. He smiled wickedly and bent down to kiss her neck.

"A nice, romantic evening making love to my girlfriend." He whispered against her skin as he unbuttoned her blouse and removed it. Soon, they were both completely naked and making love so loudly, she was sure the whole building could hear them. But she didn't care. She loved Mike. More importantly, she saw a future with him. A life with kids, marriage. Something she thought she'd never have after Henry's death. She closed her eyes and with one, final, slow, deep thrust they came together. They laid there in each other's arms and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

John woke up early and showered before he slipped out of Kaylee's apartment to go and get breakfast. A smile spread across his face as he passed the door to Evie's apartment. He could smell the coffee brewing out into the hallway and he knew Mike was making her breakfast in bed. Then, He'd give her the ring he'd picked out for her and ask her to be his wife. He smiled again when the thoughts of Kaylee. He could see a future with her. A house, marriage, kids. He'd been giving it a lot of thought since he'd found Evie's ring in Mike's bag.

Flash back 2 weeks earlier

_John rummaged through his bag looking for his roll of tape and sighed. It was no use. He would have to remind himself to stop loaning things to Jack Swagger. _

"_Hey Mike, you got any tape?"_

"_Yeah, in my bag." Mike answered as he laced up his boots. John walked over to the bag and rifled through it, pushing aside Mike's street clothes and spotted the box. _

"_What's this?" John asked a little amused. Mike closed his eyes and turned to look at John as he opened the box and whistled. "Damn Mikey. You've got good taste. How long you been carrying this around?"_

"_Since Christmas."_

"_Really? So when you plan on asking her?"_

"_The week we go see them for Valentine's day. I love her John. I don't know how it happened so fast but I love her." John smiled. He knew exactly what Mike was talking about. He felt the same way about Kaylee. _

"_I am happy for you both. She's a great girl and she loves you Mike."_

End Flashback

John smiled again to himself. Was he really about to do what he was thinking? Was he about to…. He couldn't finish the sentence as he walked into Kaylee's apartment and saw her sitting on the couch wearing his t shirt. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help two words that came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Marry Me."

Kaylee dropped the glass of juice she was holding upon hearing him ask. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Yes." She answered without even thinking about it. "Yes,"

He smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her. He felt bad that he didn't have a ring for her. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring. I promise I will get you one."

"That's okay." She smiled.

"I just. I love you Kaylee and I want to spend my life with you. But I didn't plan this moment as the moment I would ask." He laughed.

"It's okay about the ring. This was unplanned and that makes it romantic. I love it." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you."

He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. They made the rest of the day. Kaylee was so happy that he asked. She couldn't think of anything else she wanted than to marry him. Now her dream was finally happening.

Mike looked at the plate he'd placed on the tray. He was getting more and more nervous by the second. He picked up the tray and walked back into the bedroom smiling as he saw her still sleeping. He put the tray down on the night table and sat down on the edge of the bed pressing his lips to her forehead. He smiled when she turned and looked at him.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered. "I made you breakfast."

"A girl could get used to this." She said causing him to laugh a little. She sat up and he placed the tray in front of her. She looked at the eggs and bacon and smiled. She noticed that Mike was sitting there staring at her and she looked at him and smiled a little. "You don't have to keep staring. I'm not going anywhere."

"I…..just need to talk to you about something. So can you just listen while I talk?" she looked at him and nodded a little. He got up from the bed and paced around the room a little. She had to smile to herself. It was nice to see this side of Mike. He was usually always so cocky and sure of himself. It was nice to see him a little nervous about something.

"I love you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. And I know we haven't been together for that long really but there is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. When I'm with you, I'm the happiest I have ever been and when I'm not with you, I am always thinking about you. I always want to be happy. I always want to be with you. I love you Evie. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "And I would be the happiest ever if you married me." She looked at the ring and then back up at Mike and smiled again.

"I can't think of anything more Awesome." She said as he walked back over to the bed and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you Mike. And Yes, I will marry you."

A few hours later, Evie stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She smiled when she felt Mike's arms wrap around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know we don't have to go out. We could order some food in and I could slip you out of this dress." He said as he brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Patience is a virtue oh awesome one."

"Yeah but it's a virtue I don't possess. Besides, you know you'd rather be here with me instead of sitting there watching John and Kaylee make out."

"Last time we went to dinner with them it was John who told us to get a room." Evie said with her eyebrow raised. "Come on. It'll be fun and I will totally make it up to you when we get home." He smirked a little at her words and nodded. She gave him a slow, sweet kiss and turned her attention back to her makeup. He gave her a little swat on the ass as he walked out of the room and went to wait on her to finish getting ready.

They met up and soon were on their way to the restaurant. Evie and Kaylee were each wondering how the other would react to the news of the engagement. They were soon seated and having dinner.

"So what's the big news?" Kaylee asked as they began to eat.

"Well, Mike asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"That's great Evie." Kaylee got up and hugged her friend and then took her seat.

"Congratulations you guys." John said to them. He looked at Kaylee and smiled.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"That look Cena. You better not be ditching us to go have sex."

"We weren't going to do that."John smiled. "I asked Kaylee to marry and she said yes."

"What? That's wonderful." Evie smiled and hugged Kaylee. "We're both in engaged."

"Congratulations guys." Mike smiled.

"Thanks."

They spent the rest of the evening talking wedding plans and things. Each couple couldn't wait for the rest of their lives. To spend their lives together.


	13. Chapter 13

Eight months flew by in the blink of an eye it seemed and Mike's birthday had rolled around again. Evie was busy making wedding plans and had one more even to coordinate before she transferred jobs and worked in the L A office. John and Kaylee had planned a New Years Eve wedding with Evie and Mike's wedding to follow in early spring. Randy and Olivia had just welcomed their new little bundle of joy , 8lbs. 9oz. Kenton into the world a few days earlier. Evie sighed into the phone as she listened to Mike on the other end trying to convince her to hand the project off to someone else and fly out to L A to spend his birthday with him.

"Come babe. Kaylee and Cena are in St. Louis visiting Randy and Olivia. It'll be just you and me."

"You know I would if I could. But I have a few loose ends to tie up here. I will be on a plane as soon as I can. I swear. And I will make it up to you when I get there."

"Can't you let someone else take care of it? You work too hard."

"Says the man on the road 300 days out of the year. I promise you I will be there soon. I love you and I will call you tonight."

"I love you too. And you owe me."

"I know I do and it'll be awesome I promise." she said. He hung up the phone and looked around the house. He was all alone on his birthday and it sucked.

John and Kaylee were in their hotel room getting ready for dinner with Randy and Olivia. They decided it was better for them to stay at a hotel than with Randy and Olivia. They didn't want to disturb the baby.

"Is Evie flying to see Mike for his birthday?" Kaylee asked as they were getting ready.

"I think she said she was going to try. She has that big project and not sure she was going to be able to get away."

"I really hope she can." Kaylee smiled walking over to him. "We better go. We don't want to late."

"Right." He kissed her and they headed out. They were meeting at the hotel restaurant.

Mike dressed in jeans and a t shirt headed to a local sports bar. He decided that he'd spend his birthday knocking back a few drinks and watching some football on tv. He walked in and took a seat not too far from the bar. He'd been sitting there for a few minutes when someone walked by and bumped into him. His arms instinctively went out to catch her and he looked at her face for a moment before he realized it was Carrie, his ex girlfriend.

"Carrie..."

"Hey Mike. Long time no see." she said smiling sadly.

"Yeah, it's been a little while. So how are things? How's Dolph?"

"I...uh I wouldn't know. We broke up about a month ago. I walked into our hotel room and caught him with Alicia Fox." Carrie said. "But I hear you're getting married. Congrats."

"Yeah, we have the wedding all set for April. She's a great girl." Mike said smiling.

"So where is this great girl? Shouldn't she be with you on your birthday?"

"Evie is back in New York. She had a project to finish up before she moves to L A to be with me next month."

"A project? What does she do?"

"She's in marketing for the Pediatric AIDS foundation. We met at a bachelor auction about a year and a half ago."

"Wow, Mike Mizanin has been faithful to the same woman for a year and a half. Stop the presses!" Carrie laughed as she took a sip of her drink. Mike laughed a little.

"What can I say? I love her."

Carrie nodded and took another sip of her drink. She had thought her feelings for Mike had run their course. She'd even been the one to seek out the relationship with Dolph because Mike had bored her. But seeing him sitting here, alone on his birthday and so in love with this girl that wasn't even there, she knew she had to have him one more time. And if she played her cards right, she could.

After dinner with Olivia and Randy, John and Kaylee headed back to their room. They had talked about the wedding with them. Evie and Mike were getting married in April while John and Kaylee had decided to get married on New Year's Eve. So everyone was busy with wedding plans.

"Do think Evie made it to L.A. for Mike's birthday?" Kaylee asked as they got back to their room.

"I don't know. How big was the project?"

"She didn't say. I had a project I was working on for my firm. But I think it was pretty big, you know, her last one before the move."

"Are you going to miss her when she leaves for L.A." He asked as he got changed.

"Yeah but It's not like I won't be moving too well not to L.A." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back and walked over to her. "I can't wait for you to move to Tampa with me. What did your job say?"

"They were great. They are opening a Tampa office and want me to get it set up and running. By then we will be married." She and John had talked about her job and they agreed for her to quit and travel with him for most of the time.

Evie took her glasses off and rubbed her neck as she hit send on the email she'd just finished. She was completely done with the project now and she could relax. She looked over at the clock and smiled when she realized the time. It was only 8pm in LA. If she got on a plane now, she could be there by early morning and surprise Mike. She smiled at the thought just as there was a knock on the door to her office. She looked up and saw her boss standing there.

"Mr. Engle."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd been in LA by now."

"Just finishing up a few loose ends." she said.

"Well get out of here."

We can handle things till you get back." Evie smiled and nodded. She picked up her bag and headed out to hail a cab to the airport. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see Mike. 

Mike finished his fifth beer in a row and looked across the table at Carrie. She seemed to be cheering up a little. He'd asked her to join him for dinner for some reason and she'd gladly accepted. But he still wished that Evie was there. He got up to head to the restroom and stumbled a little. Carrie rushed around the table and put his arm around her neck.  
>"I need to go to the bathroom and then head home." Mike said a little slurred.<br>"You are in no condition to drive. Come on, let's call a cab and I'll make sure you get home safely." she said. He tried to take a step forward and stumbled again and nodded his head in agreement. Maybe Carrie was right. Maybe he wasn't in any condition to drive. He managed to compose himself enough to walk to the bathroom and when he came out, Carrie had both of their coats. They walked outside and waited for the cab she'd had the bartender call for them. Her plan had worked perfectly. She'd managed to play the poor, pathetic broken hearted ex girlfriend and get him to drink with her. She felt the rush of alcohol hit her too but she was determined not to let that stop her. She wanted Mike and she would have him.


	14. Chapter 14

Evie walked into to Mike's living room and noticed that it was unusually quiet. She supposed he had gone to bed early because he'd been upset that she hadn't been there for his birthday celebration like she'd planned. But she'd explained to him on the phone that the particular event they'd been trying to coordinate had been rougher to nail down than she'd anticipated. She walked into the kitchen and shuddered at the uneasiness and the faint sadness that hung in the air. She'd tried to shake it since she'd gotten on the plane in New York, but it clung to her.

She put her bags down by the door and pulled off her coat and shoes slowly making her way down the hallway to Mike's bedroom. She smiled when the dim light from the kitchen caught the diamond on her finger and sparkled. She couldn't believe that in a few short weeks, she and Mike would be married. She opened the door to his room and smiled as she saw Mike sleeping soundly in the massive king size bed. She slowly crept farther into the room and the feeling of uneasiness grew. The closer she inched into the room, the more apparent the reason became. The room started to spin around her and she felt sick to her stomach. This couldn't be happening. She had to be imagining it. Dreaming it maybe. Yes, that had to be it. She would wake up and she would be in Mike's arms, in the comfort of his bed. But this wasn't a dream she reminded herself. And she would never again find herself wrapped in the comfort of Mike's arms . Or in his bed. There wasn't room for her anymore. Mike was not in his bed alone.

Mike startled awake, temporarily unaware of where he was. He looked up and saw Evie standing there, her shaking hand to her mouth and then looked to his left where Carrie had now raised her head from the pillow clutching the sheets to her body. It all came rushing back to him. How he'd begged Evie to let someone else handle the final plans, how she'd told him it would be a quick trip and she'd be in LA with him as soon as she could. How she'd missed his birthday dinner and he'd run into Carrie at the same restaurant looking dejected. He'd drank too much he realized and Carrie had offered to give him a ride home. From there things got a little blurry but he'd remembered sleeping with her. He looked up into Evie's face and his heart broke. It matched her own.

"Evie…" he started but she'd turned and walked out of the room before he could finish. He leapt out of bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans as he did so and caught her putting her coat on by the front door. "Please wait. Please." He said, his voice pleading with her to let him explain. Let him tell her what had happened. She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes before she looked down at the ring on her finger. Suddenly, the platinum burned her skin and the diamond was nothing more than a worthless piece of glass. The ring had meant so much to her. She'd been proud to wear it. It had meant that Mike had given his heart to her and no one else could have it. Too bad that hadn't applied to the rest of him, she thought to herself sadly. She slid it off her hand and held it out to him. "No, I'm not taking it back."

"Please just take it back." She whispered as steadily as she could.

"No Evie. Please, Please just listen to me. It was a mistake. A huge mistake and I'm so sorry. It will….." she grabbed his wrist, the sudden sensation of his skin touching hers causing her to wince in pain and forced the ring into his palm. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door hailing a cab back to the airport. She cried all the way there and all the way home on the plane. How could she have been such a fool? How could she have put herself out there again? She got to her apartment and sighed as she pulled out her phone and looked at the messages and missed calls. He'd been trying to reach her. But she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't talk to him and she couldn't face him. All she wanted to do was erase the memory of what she'd seen from her mind. She wanted her mind to quit replaying it over and over again. A nice hot bath. She told herself. She started to walk toward the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. More like frantic banging she told herself.

"Evie, please open the door. I need to talk to you . Please." she heard him plead. Against her better judgment, she opened the door and sighed as she saw him standing there.

"What do you want Mike?" she asked as she turned her back to him and walked into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you. I need to explain what happened." he said somberly. "I was so upset that you'd missed dinner. I was sitting at the restaurant and Carrie walked by. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend and she was upset. We had a few drinks and we took a cab back to my place."

"I don't need to hear the rest. The visual was enough." Evie said stopping him.

"It was a mistake. A stupid drunken mistake. Evie I know that doesn't excuse it. But you have to believe me that I didn't want to hurt you and I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad. You have every right to hate me. And I can promise you that it won't happen again. It will never happen again. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, just take your ring back. Please." he said pleading with her.

"You made that promise to me before. Remember. You said that was all out of your system. That you wouldn't do it again. I can't take that ring back. It doesn't belong to me anymore Mike." she said as she walked past him and opened up the door. "I think you should go." she said. He walked over to the door, stopping to look at her.

"This can't be the end for us Evie. Please, just give me another chance." She looked up at him and shook her head softly.

"Good bye Mike." Mike slid down the wall and sat there. He hoped that Evie would eventually want to talk. He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he do that to her?

John and Kaylee arrived at the apartment from their trip and headed up to her apartment. They walked closer and saw Mike sitting in the hallway outside Evie's door.

"Mike, what are you doing out here?" Kaylee asked as they approached.

"I'm hoping Evie will open the door and talk to me." He said with a sigh.

"Why did she lock you out?" John asked.

"We had a fight."

"What about?"

"Evie came to L.A. to surprise me for my brithday. I thought she wasn't coming so I went out and had a few drinks. I ran into my ex and we started talking." He looked at John and Kaylee. He could tell John was putting things together and he was not happy. "I never meant for it to happen. Evie came in and saw me and Carrie in bed together."

He didn't have time to react when John grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"How stupid are you! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" John yelled at him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose John. I would rather die than have hurt her the way I did."  
>"That could still be arranged." John yelled. Kaylee knocked on Evie's door.<br>"Evie...It's Kaylee. You wanna open up?" Evie jerked the door open and walked past Kaylee over to John who still had Mike up against the wall.  
>"Put him down John." John looked back at her. " I said put him down." John released Mike and he straightened out his clothes. "You have five minutes to leave or I'm calling the cops." she said as she turned to go back into the apartment.<br>"Evie, please just talk to me."  
>"Three minutes or I turn John loose on you and call the cops. We have nothing left to talk about Mike. So please just go." she said as she walked back into her apartment with John and Kaylee trailing close behind her. Mike actually jumped a little as the door slammed. He sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair before he punched the wall. He looked back at Evie's apartment one more time before he walked out. He'd managed to fuck up his whole life in a matter of hours and hurt the one person he swore he'd never hurt. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up the phone and called the only other person he knew in New York at the time.<br>"Hey, it's Mike. Are you busy? I need to talk. Yeah. Sure. Nah I'm in town. Thanks Man." he hung up and walked down the street toward the cafe hoping there would be some way they could work things out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mike woke up as Chris shook his shoulder and pulled out his head phones. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and filed off the plane with the rest of the Superstars. It had been a long, exhausting trip to London and he was glad to be back in the States. But not so glad to be back in the state of New York. It had been three weeks since Evie had given him the ring back. She hadn't spoken to him in that time. She hadn't returned is phone calls, text messages and had even sent back the gifts he'd sent. Still, a part of him held out hope that what Chris had told him in their conversation that night would ring true. Never stop loving her and never give up hope. He shook his head as he got in the rental car with Chris and they drove to the hotel. He just wanted to sleep. Just drift off and dream that he and Evie were still happy and in love and about to be man and wife. He needed the comfort those dreams provided for him. He closed his eyes the second he saw her through the windshield laughing with John, Kaylee and Randy. God how he missed being the one to make her smile. But he'd brought this on himself. He looked away as they drove past, still unable to look at her without the urge to jump out of the car and drop down at her feet begging forgiveness. Not that he hadn't tried that a million times. A lot of good it did him.

John drove them to the hotel where Randy was staying. They had plans to meet up with Randy's wife for dinner. She had come to New York to meet him. They headed into the hotel restaurant and saw Olivia waiting. They sat down at the table and ordered dinner. Randy kissed his wife hello

"So, how was London?" Kaylee asked them as they sat there.

"It was good. This was just a long trip. I'm glad to be back home." John replied kissing her.

Evie watched the two couples and sighed. She missed that. Mike had sent her messages, gifts and called her constantly. She was going to the cell phone place in the morning and get her number changed. She wanted to cut off all ways Mike could get in touch with her.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he looked over at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm great. Everything's fine." she said. She looked across at the entrance to the restaurant just as Mike and Chris walked in for dinner. They were seated at a table close to the group and John tapped his fork against the plate angrily as Chris and Mike walked by. Mike looked over at Evie for a second and then walked right by.

"God I would just like to punch him one good time." John said.

"John..." Kaylee said as she placed her hand on his arm. John looked at her and then over at Evie.

Evie sat in her chair, head down fresh tears burning her eyes. It had been the first time she'd seen him since the night at her apartment and she hadn't expected it to affect her the way it did. She got up from the table and grabbed her purse.

"I...uh...think I'm going to go." Evie said.

"Hold on. Kaylee and I will..."

"No. You guys stay. You guys hang out and catch up. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked toward the door. Mike sat at his table watching her walk away. He looked over at Chris and Chris sighed and motioned his head for Mike to leave. Mike got up from his chair and followed Evie to the lobby. She was standing outside waiting for a cab when he walked up next to her.

"Evie..."

"What?" she said as she forced the tears not to fall and braved a look at him.

"I...just wanted to say hi. I've been trying to reach you." he said.

"Yeah, I changed my number." she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I sent the rest of your things back to LA. They should be waiting on you when you get back." she said as the cab pulled up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips and looked at her. She brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face before turning and getting into the cab. She looked out the window, the tears she'd willed away finally falling. She needed to get home. She needed to just relax and forget.

John and Kaylee arrived back at her apartment after dinner. He hadn't said much once Evie left. He saw Mike walk in and sat back down. He couldn't believe all that had happened. He told Evie that Mike was a good guy and now she was heartbroken.

"I better go check on Evie." John said when they got to the apartment.

"Alright. I'll let you do that." Kaylee said headed to her apartment. She had a feeling that Evie wouldn't answer the door. She walked into her apartment and put her keys on the hook by the door. She knew Evie was heartbroken about Mike and they all wanted to be there for her but sometimes Kaylee felt that she was second in John's life and Evie was first. She understood that John was close to Henry and Evie.

"She wouldn't open the door." John said walking in the apartment.

"I figured that. When she wants to be alone, you have to let her."

"Yeah. I just can't believe Mike had the nerve to show up at the restaurant."

"I don't think he knew she was going to there."

"Still he needs to stay away." John sat down on the sofa.

Kaylee sighed and sat down beside him. "John, for tonight, let Evie have her time alone. She obviously needs it."

"Yeah I guess she does."

"Let's focus on us. We have a very important day coming up." He smiled.  
>"Yeah we do."<p>

Mike sat in his hotel room and looked at the picture he'd started carrying with him everywhere. It was a picture of him and Evie she'd taken on the night they'd gotten engaged. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaned back on him smiling. He could still smell her perfume. He'd deserved being slapped. He'd deserved so much more than that. But he'd seen the spark still there in her eyes when he'd kissed her tonight. And that gave him hope.

"I will make this up to you baby. I swear. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He ran his fingers over the picture and closed his eyes letting sleep fold over him like a blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

Mike woke up as Chris shook his shoulder and pulled out his head phones. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and filed off the plane with the rest of the Superstars. It had been a long, exhausting trip to London and he was glad to be back in the States. But not so glad to be back in the state of New York. It had been three weeks since Evie had given him the ring back. She hadn't spoken to him in that time. She hadn't returned is phone calls, text messages and had even sent back the gifts he'd sent. Still, a part of him held out hope that what Chris had told him in their conversation that night would ring true. Never stop loving her and never give up hope. He shook his head as he got in the rental car with Chris and they drove to the hotel. He just wanted to sleep. Just drift off and dream that he and Evie were still happy and in love and about to be man and wife. He needed the comfort those dreams provided for him. He closed his eyes the second he saw her through the windshield laughing with John, Kaylee and Randy. God how he missed being the one to make her smile. But he'd brought this on himself. He looked away as they drove past, still unable to look at her without the urge to jump out of the car and drop down at her feet begging forgiveness. Not that he hadn't tried that a million times. A lot of good it did him.

John drove them to the hotel where Randy was staying. They had plans to meet up with Randy's wife for dinner. She had come to New York to meet him. They headed into the hotel restaurant and saw Olivia waiting. They sat down at the table and ordered dinner. Randy kissed his wife hello

"So, how was London?" Kaylee asked them as they sat there.

"It was good. This was just a long trip. I'm glad to be back home." John replied kissing her.

Evie watched the two couples and sighed. She missed that. Mike had sent her messages, gifts and called her constantly. She was going to the cell phone place in the morning and get her number changed. She wanted to cut off all ways Mike could get in touch with her.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he looked over at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm great. Everything's fine." she said. She looked across at the entrance to the restaurant just as Mike and Chris walked in for dinner. They were seated at a table close to the group and John tapped his fork against the plate angrily as Chris and Mike walked by. Mike looked over at Evie for a second and then walked right by.

"God I would just like to punch him one good time." John said.

"John..." Kaylee said as she placed her hand on his arm. John looked at her and then over at Evie.

Evie sat in her chair, head down fresh tears burning her eyes. It had been the first time she'd seen him since the night at her apartment and she hadn't expected it to affect her the way it did. She got up from the table and grabbed her purse.

"I...uh...think I'm going to go." Evie said.

"Hold on. Kaylee and I will..."

"No. You guys stay. You guys hang out and catch up. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked toward the door. Mike sat at his table watching her walk away. He looked over at Chris and Chris sighed and motioned his head for Mike to leave. Mike got up from his chair and followed Evie to the lobby. She was standing outside waiting for a cab when he walked up next to her.

"Evie..."

"What?" she said as she forced the tears not to fall and braved a look at him.

"I...just wanted to say hi. I've been trying to reach you." he said.

"Yeah, I changed my number." she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I sent the rest of your things back to LA. They should be waiting on you when you get back." she said as the cab pulled up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips and looked at her. She brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face before turning and getting into the cab. She looked out the window, the tears she'd willed away finally falling. She needed to get home. She needed to just relax and forget.

John and Kaylee arrived back at her apartment after dinner. He hadn't said much once Evie left. He saw Mike walk in and sat back down. He couldn't believe all that had happened. He told Evie that Mike was a good guy and now she was heartbroken.

"I better go check on Evie." John said when they got to the apartment.

"Alright. I'll let you do that." Kaylee said headed to her apartment. She had a feeling that Evie wouldn't answer the door. She walked into her apartment and put her keys on the hook by the door. She knew Evie was heartbroken about Mike and they all wanted to be there for her but sometimes Kaylee felt that she was second in John's life and Evie was first. She understood that John was close to Henry and Evie.

"She wouldn't open the door." John said walking in the apartment.

"I figured that. When she wants to be alone, you have to let her."

"Yeah. I just can't believe Mike had the nerve to show up at the restaurant."

"I don't think he knew she was going to there."

"Still he needs to stay away." John sat down on the sofa.

Kaylee sighed and sat down beside him. "John, for tonight, let Evie have her time alone. She obviously needs it."

"Yeah I guess she does."

"Let's focus on us. We have a very important day coming up." He smiled.  
>"Yeah we do."<p>

Mike sat in his hotel room and looked at the picture he'd started carrying with him everywhere. It was a picture of him and Evie she'd taken on the night they'd gotten engaged. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaned back on him smiling. He could still smell her perfume. He'd deserved being slapped. He'd deserved so much more than that. But he'd seen the spark still there in her eyes when he'd kissed her tonight. And that gave him hope.  
>"I will make this up to you baby. I swear. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He ran his fingers over the picture and closed his eyes letting sleep fold over him like a blanket.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Evie closed the door behind her and changed into her pajamas. She hadn't expected to see him at dinner. She'd been doing a pretty good job of avoiding him. She hadn't answered any of his phone calls or texts. She'd sent back all the gifts he'd sent her. She'd even managed not to cry when she'd packed up all his things and sent them back to his house in LA. She'd convinced everyone that she was over it. Over the fact that he'd taken her heart and crushed it into a million pieces. But seeing him tonight had brought the façade crashing down. Having him kiss her had done so much more. It brought all the pain back and she just wanted to forget. Forget that she had ever been foolish enough to listen to John and give Mike a chance. Forget how much she still loved him. How good that kiss had felt. And how painful it had been at the same time. She closed her eyes and scrubbed her hands down her face. She just wanted to sleep for a while without seeing him in her dreams. Without seeing the life they planned on having together. The life she would never have with anyone.

She just wanted it all to end. She grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pulled the bottle of wine out of the fridge. Ironically enough, he'd been the one to buy it. She opened the bottle and poured a glass. She closed her eyes as she took a long drink. In the corner of her eye, she could see the sleeping pills. They would help her sleep. They would help her forget. And it would be so much less messy than the last time. She called John and left him a message. Just like the last time. She grabbed the bottle of wine and the bottle of pills and headed into her bedroom. She closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her face.

She opened the bottle of pills and poured a handful into her hands. She popped them in her mouth and swallowed them down with the wine. Handful after handful, drink after drink until both the bottle of wine and the bottle of pills were lying empty beside her on the bed. She laid her head on the pillow and cried a little more. She could still smell Mike's cologne. She inhaled deeply, both a little afraid and comforted by the smell. She closed her eyes hoping that he wouldn't be there to greet her like every other time. But she was wrong. As she drifted off to sleep, she replayed the night he'd proposed in her mind. And the night that he'd taken it all away from her. The night he finally broke her. The night that had caused all of this.

The next day, Mike woke up and headed down to breakfast with Chris. He hadn't slept very well. But that hadn't changed much in the last three weeks. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see her the night she'd caught him in bed with Carrie. The look of hurt in her eyes would be something that would always be with him. And he hated himself for it.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Mike shrugged. "A couple of us were planning on hitting up the club later on tonight. You wanna come?" Mike shook his head.

"No thanks. I just want to do the show and head back and get some sleep." Chris nodded. After breakfast, Mike walked back up to his room and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes after he set the alarm on his phone. He needed to get a little rest.

John woke up and showered. He smiled over at Kaylee. Then his thoughts turned to Evie. Seeing Mike at dinner had really rattled her and he and Kaylee planned on spending the day with her to try and cheer her up. He got dressed and reached for his phone, wallet and keys. He looked and saw that he had a voicemail from Evie and smiled. The smile quickly disappeared as he listened to Evie's shaky voice on the other end.

"Hey John. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I really appreciate your friendship. You have been the best friend a girl could ask for. Things just didn't work out the way I thought. I put myself back out there and I got hurt. Worse than I ever thought I could. I love you like a brother. I really do. But I am so tired of being hurt. Goodbye John."

"Damnit!" he yelled. Kaylee came up beside him in her robe and he turned to look at her. "Do you have an extra key to Evie's apartment?"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Seriously, I got this weird voicemail from her and I want to make sure she's okay." Kaylee nodded and walked to her bedroom and got the extra key. She handed it to him and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back." John walked out the door to the apartment and Kaylee sighed. She'd finally managed to get his mind off Evie last night but this morning he'd been right back to focusing on her. She'd planned on them going out to breakfast so they could talk about the wedding. Among other things. She sighed again and pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt. John came busting back through the apartment door.

"Call 911 and then call Randy. Evie needs an ambulance." Kaylee froze for a moment and looked at him. "Kaylee, come. She needs help." Kaylee swallowed and grabbed her cell phone calling first the paramedics and then Randy. She hung up the phone and sighed again. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer. She knew John would be angry but she would deal with that later. He had a right to know.

"Hello?" the voice answered groggily.

"Mike, I need you to meet me at County General. It's Evie."

Hearing the sound of her voice made him wake up completely. He jumped out of his hotel bed and hastily got dressed grabbing his keys. Panic gripped him. He had to get to Evie. She needed him.

"I am on my way. And Kaylee, thanks for calling."

The ambulance arrived and rushed Evie to the ER of the nearby hospital. John and Kaylee had followed in the car and Randy said he would meet them at the ER. Kaylee debated about telling John that she called Mike. She still felt that even though Mike \made a mistake, he still loved Evie very much.

They arrived at the hospital and headed right for the ER waiting room. The person at the desk told them the doctor would come out as soon as he had news. Anger began to rise in John's throat. This was all Mike's fault. If he'd just been able to keep his dick in his pants, Evie wouldn't have been heartbroken. Kaylee hugged John tight as they waited for news of Evie.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Evie Morgan's room." John pulled away from Kaylee at the sound of his voice and stalked up to the nurse's station.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked turning Mike around to face him. He had no right to be there. He couldn't continue to torment her. John wasn't going to let that happen. "Maybe you didn't hear me so I am going to ask you again…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to check on Evie. I still love…"

"Oh, you love her now?" he asked as he turned to look at Kaylee and Randy. "He loves her now. Where was all this love and concern when you were fucking your ex girlfriend? You love her now. But what about the next time she doesn't drop everything for your sorry ass? Will you find some other slut to sleep with? You have no business being here. You have no right. You won't keep hurting her. I'll make damn sure of that. So just know that you didn't finish her off. She'll go back into the hospital. Get help like she did before. But you will NEVER get near her again."

"Go back into the hospital?" Mike asked confused.

"Ever notice the scars on her wrists? Ever wonder how they got there? After Henry died, she was so broken up. So closed off. All she wanted was to join him. And she almost succeeded. But you brought her back. You found that part of her that she'd kept hidden from everyone. And with one stupid mistake, you killed her all over again."

"John, I…..didn't…."

"What? You didn't mean to do it? You never mean to do anything wrong do you? It should be you in there. You should be the one fighting for your life in there. Not Evie. She's too good a person. She's been through too much. How did you even know she was here?"

"I uh…..called him." Kaylee said timidly. John snapped his head around so fast, she was sure it was going to come off his shoulders. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy about it.

"You? You did this? You brought him here? How the fuck could you do that Kaylee? After everything he has put her through, how could you pick up the phone and call him?"

"He had a right to know. He loves her John." She said.

"That's bullshit. He doesn't love her. If he loved her he never would have hurt her."

"People make mistakes John. He deserves to be here. He loves her just as much as the rest of us do. And if you would just open your eyes, you would see that she loves him as much as he loves her."

" And if you were any kind of friend you would be doing everything you could to protect her. Not stabbing both of us in the back."

"I'm not stabbing anyone in the back here John. I'm just trying to do what's right."

"You're trying to do what's right for him? I could have sworn that Evie was supposed to be your best friend. I thought you were marrying me. Not Mike. You know, it's good that I know this now."

"What are you saying John?"

"There is a lot I could forgive. But I can't, I won't forgive you for this. You are helping him to keep torturing her Kaylee. I thought I knew you. But I guess I never really did, did I? I can't….do this."

"Do what?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"This." He said motioning between the two of them. "I can't be with someone I can't trust and right now, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"John…..please just…."

"NO! Kaylee, I can't. I'm done. This….whatever this was, is over. Done. Finished. You made sure of that the minute you picked up the phone and called this piece of shit. As far as I am concerned you can both leave. Evie doesn't need you here and I don't want to look at either one of you." Both of them stood there for a minute. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled causing Kaylee to jump a little. She took off her engagement ring and placed on the table. She looked to John and then Randy. She grabbed her purse and her coat and headed toward the elevators with Mike following close behind her. They got into the elevator and Kaylee wiped the tears from her face. Mike closed his eyes and sighed. He'd managed to fuck everything up.

"Kaylee, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You had a right to know where she was. You love her Mike. I know you do." He nodded.

"At least let me give you a ride home." She nodded. They got in his car and he drove them to the apartment building and she got out of the car. "Thank you again for calling."

"Just…do me a favor. If she ever decides she wants to see you again, make sure you tell her everything. Make sure she knows how you feel." He nodded and drove off leaving Kaylee standing out in front of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

John paced around the floor long after Mike and Kaylee had gone. Randy watched him from the chair and looked down at his hands. He'd agreed that Mike shouldn't have been there. He was lucky Evie'd told them both to let it go when she hadn't let it go herself. He wasn't even going to approach the Kaylee situation. Not with John being as on edge as he was. Evie had become like a sister to John since Henry had died and he knew John felt a little guilt about the whole fucked up situation. John stopped pacing when the doctor came out. 

"Family of Evie Morgan?" John and Randy stepped forward and the doctor looked at them.

"How is she?"

"She's resting. We pumped her stomach and managed to get the sleeping pills out of her system. She should make a full recovery. I've taken the liberty of contacting her therapist. She should be here soon." John nodded. "You found her just in the nick of time. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save the baby. I'm sorry." John and Randy exchanged glances.

"Baby?" They said together.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan was about six weeks along. We've already done the DNC and they are moving her to a private room for the night until she can be transfered to Hollandale." The doctor said. "She'll be in room 334 if you want to head that way." John nodded and Randy thanked the doctor and they headed down the hallway.

Kaylee walked into her building and up to her apartment after Mike dropped her off. She couldn't believe how things were. She honestly thought she was doing the right thing calling Mike. She knew he loved Evie despite what happened. And she knew deep inside that Evie still loved him. She walked into her apartment and headed to her bedroom. She quickly changed clothes. She sat down on the sofa and picked up her phone. She knew John was angry but she hoped he would realize she didn't call Mike to hurt Evie. She dialed John's cell phone and it went straight to voicemail.

"John, I know you're angry. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. Mike does love her despite what happened. Please call me and talk to me. I want us to work this out."

She hung up and dialed the hospital. She wanted to checked on Evie. They told her that Evie's family had blocked every call to her. She knew John had done that to make sure Mike didn't call. She sighed and hung up. She hoped John would call once he got her message and calmed down. She honestly didn't know what to do now. She hoped Evie would call her also. She hated that she tried to kill herself. Evie had worked so hard after Henry to open up again and now she was right back to when he died.

She walked into the kitchen and got a soda. She would have loved a glass of wine to relax but she couldn't have that not with the news she had found out a few days earlier. She had wanted to tell John the night before but he was worried about Evie. She had planned to tell him that night but now she had no idea when she would be able to tell him. She picked up the phone and called him again. She once again left a message for him. She sighed and threw the phone down on the bed. She prayed he'd call her back so they could talk.

Mike walked into his hotel room and went to the minibar. Evie had tried to kill herself. She'd actually tried to take her own life and it was all his fault. He drank a couple of the airplane bottles and decided it wasn't enough. He grabbed his wallet and headed down to the hotel bar determined to drown his sorrows. Or get so drunk he couldn't even remember Evie's name. Whichever came first.

John walked into Evie's room with Randy. She was sleeping in the bed. He couldn't believe that she had done this. Mike wasn't worth this and he didn't deserve Evie. He still couldn't believe that Kaylee had called Mike. She knew how Evie felt about him now. She had to know it would hurt Evie to see him. He had put her engagement ring in his pocket after she put it on the table. He couldn't be with her knowing she had no respect for Evie or her wishes. He thought he knew her better than that and that she was a sweet and loving person. But he didn't know her at all. He sat down by Evie's bedside and Randy did the same.

"I can't believe she would do this. Mike isn't worth this." John said to him.

"He was to her." Randy said. "Maybe we should have pressed her more. Made her talk about how she was feeling."

"It wouldn't have done any good." John said. "She's stubborn."

"Just like you are." They both looked at the bed and John breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long have you been awake?" John asked her.

"Long enough." She said. "So I guess we should talk huh?" John nodded. She sighed.

"Why don't I go get us all something to eat? Is there anything you need Evie?"

"Can you go get my journal for me?" Randy nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Glad you're okay kiddo. I'll be back soon with some food and your journal." She nodded and he left the room.

"How bad is it?"

"They called Kate. She's coming tomorrow to take you back to Hollandale for a little while." Evie nodded. "There's something else. You were….you were pregnant. Six weeks. You lost the baby when they had to pump your stomach." She closed her eyes and looked down at the bed.

"Why'd you do it Evie? Why couldn't you just talk to me or Randy about what was going on?" She didn't say anything. She just let the tears slid down her cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get you all better. Just like the last time. Okay? And you won't have to worry about seeing Mike anymore."

Kaylee once again tried John's cell phone and the hospital but she got voicemail and the hospital said a block was on Evie's room. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. She wondered if John would ever forgive her and if Evie would too. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone when she called Mike. She just thought he would want to know. She knew he and Evie loved each other. But Mike's mistake was big and it was one that wasn't easily forgotten or forgiven. She walked over to the table and picked up the paperwork from her doctor and the book she had bought. She desperately hoped John would call her. She decided if he didn't, she would try to go and see him and Evie. Maybe if he saw her, he would talk to her. But she wasn't sure. He was so angry with her. And she wasn't sure if they could work things out and that worried her.

John stepped out when Randy came back with the food. He checked his phone that he had put on silent. He saw he had a few calls from Kaylee and some messages too. He deleted the calls, the voicemails and text messages without listening to them. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say. She ruined things when she called Mike and now she had to deal with that. She'd betrayed not only Evie but him. His phone rang again and he looked at it seeing Kaylee's number pop up. He hit the ignore button. He couldn't deal with this now. He had to focus on Evie and helping her get better. He called Stephanie and explained the situation. She gave both Randy and John a few weeks off.

Mike sat on the barstool in the restaurant and downed his seventh shot of tequila. He could still see her in his mind. Still see the hurt in her eyes. And he hated that he'd hurt her so badly that she'd tried to kill herself. He motioned for the bartender to bring him another one.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he heard from beside him. He turned and looked at Chris and shook his head.

"Just leave me alone please." Mike said as he took the shot in his hand. Chris put his hand on his wrist and Mike looked over at him. "Please, just let my hand go and let me drink this. I need to."

"No. Having a massive hangover is not going to cure anything. Come with me and tell me what the hell is going on." Chris said as he grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him off the barstool. He threw a twenty on the bar and walked Mike over to the elevators and up to his room. "Alright. What's got you drinking like there's no tomorrow?" Mike sighed and looked back up at Chris with tears in his eyes.

"Evie tried to kill herself. I hurt her so badly that she tried to kill herself. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of this to happen. Kaylee called me and told me where she was. I showed up. John went nuts and told me it should have been me and not her. Then Kaylee told him that she was the one who called me and he broke up with her. Called off their engagement. It's all my fault. Maybe John's right. Maybe it should have been me."


	19. Chapter 19

Evie looked across at Kate, her therapist and sighed. Kate was reading her journal. The one she'd been keeping since she and Mike had broken up. Kate put the book down and looked at her.

"So did you talk to him after he showed up at your apartment?" Evie shook her head. "Do you think giving him the chance to explain might have helped?"

"No. He betrayed me. Threw my trust and our whole relationship out the window like a piece of trash. That's what I was to him. A piece of trash. A nice little distraction until the one he really wanted was available again." Evie said. She watched as Kate made a few notes on her pad and then looked back up at her. "He made his choice. I'm better off without him."

"Do you really believe that?" Evie thought about the question for a moment. She missed him more than anything in the world. She'd still dream about him at night and when she'd wake up and he wasn't there, she'd cry herself back to sleep. "Alright, let's not talk about Mike anymore. Let's talk about the baby. How do you feel about that?" Evie just looked at her. Kate sighed. "Evie, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"You're bringing up subjects I don't want to talk about."

"Fine, let's talk about your relationship with John and Randy then."

Kaylee sat in her office looking at her cell phone. She had tried since Evie's suicide attempt to get her or John to talk to her and they wouldn't. Neither would return her calls or take them or even see her. She had gone to the hospital and been told that Evie's family had said no visitors. Kaylee knew it was John who told them that. She sighed and got up and headed to her boss's office. She realized that her relationship with John was over and her friendship with Evie was over too. There was no reason for her to stay in New York. She knocked on the door and her boss said come in.

"Kaylee, what can I do for you?" Stanley Marchette asked her.

"I wanted to know if the job in Boston was still open." Kaylee said sitting down.

"It is open but I thought you were getting married and moving with your husband to Tampa?" He remembered how excited she was to announce her engagement. He always felt for her as he had read her file when she came to work. She was the lonelist person he had ever met until she met Evie. He never saw someone so happy as Kaylee was when she started hanging out with Evie and then Evie introduced her to John and Kaylee was beyond happy.

"Yeah, that's off." She said sadly. "He decided he didn't want to marry to me."

"Oh, Kaylee I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I want the Boston job if I can have it."

"Of course. You were always my first choice. The job starts immediately will that be a problem?"

"No. I feel I should tell you that I'm pregnant. If that impacts the job, I will stay here."

"It doesn't." Stanley said. "But what about the father? Won't he want to be involved?"

"He doesn't care about me anymore and he won't give me a chance to tell him. So I guess he wants no part of me or this baby."

"I'm sorry." He felt horrible for the young girl in front of him. She was the best and one of the sweetest people he had ever met.

"It's okay. I need to be away from New York."

"Alright. Well the job starts immediately. We have an apartment there for whoever took the job so that is yours."

"Thank you. I will pack and be there in a few days."

"That's great." He smiled. "Kaylee, I know you're hurting. Please don't make a rash decision without thinking it clearly."

"I have thought about this. Moving is what is best for me and my baby."

"Alright."

She nodded and headed to pack up her office and then to hire movers and get boxes. She was going to take this step in her life and leave New York, John and Evie behind.

John and Randy sat in the locker room. John still refused to talk to Kaylee or to let her talk to Evie. It was for the best, he told himself. He'd just gotten off the phone with Kate and she'd requested that Randy and John come to a family therapy session. John had agreed and had just broken the news to Randy.

"Of course. When it it?"

"Thursday. 2pm." John said. "She won't talk about Mike or the baby. Kate said she gets very angry when they're brought up." Randy nodded. "She needs some clothes from her apartment and uh...I can't go back there. Would you..."

"Yeah, I'll swing by before the session."

"Thanks."

"Are you ever going to talk to her again?" John shook his head.

"She betrayed me and she betrayed Evie. After all the hell Mike caused her, Kaylee picks up the phone and calls him to the hospital. Gives him a fucking front row seat to mock her in her darkest hour? That's unforgiveable."

Randy arrived at Evie's apartment building to get her some things two days later. He was shocked to see a moving van out front. The building was rent controlled and people rarely moved out. He took the elevator to the floor and walked toward Evie's apartment. He saw the door to Kaylee's apartment open. He walked over and saw that the place was almost empty. There were moving boxes inside. He walked in and saw Kaylee packing one of the boxes.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing to move." She said to him.

"Why?" He walked over to where she was packing the box.

"Because I got transferred to a job in Boston and I'm moving there." It was true, she did get a job in Boston but she wasn't going to tell him that she asked for the transfer.

"Did you talk to John about this?"

"I don't need to talk to him about this. He and I are no longer together as you know so I'm free to do what I want."

"Kaylee, you can work this out with him. He is just angry."

"I don't think so. He told me that I wasn't a good friend to Evie because I called Mike and told him what happened. John said if that was the type of friend I was, then I wasn't someone he wanted to be with."

"What about Evie? She needs you."

"No, she doesn't. I haven't heard from her since this so, I guess she is mad too. I assume you are as well."

"Kaylee, do I think you should have called Mike? No but I'm not mad about it. I'm your friend."

"No, you're John and Evie's friend. You were only friends with me because of them and now you don't have to be." She said as the movers came in and took some boxes.

"That's not true. I am your friend And I don't think Evie is mad at you. There is some other reason she hasn't called you." He had a feeling that John had blocked all communications.

"No there isn't" She sighed. "Randy, I get that you all think it was wrong to call Mike. But despite what happened, I know he loves her. Did he make a mistake? Yes but everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. Did you or anyone even bother to get his side of it? I hate that he cheated on Evie and broke her heart but I truly believes he loves her."

"Maybe he does but I don't think you should leave because of this."

"I'm not really. This job offer is amazing and it came at the right time." She walked over to the window and looked out.

"Kaylee." Randy knew she was leaving because of what happened with Evie and John. He thought John was being incrediably stupid about things. He was losing a great girl because he was angry.

"Randy, I love Evie like a sister and I know she will be coming back here and it's obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me. So I'm moving as to not cause Evie any more stress and I know how close Evie and John are and he will be coming to visit her. So it makes that easy too."

Randy sighed and walked over to the window where Kaylee was. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And since you're here, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

She walked over to where her laptop case was and got out two envelopes. "These are for John and Evie. Can you give them to them please?"

"Yeah." He took the letters from her.

"I need you to do one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell them where I'm going. It's better for a clean break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need this to get over everything and move on with my life. It's just better this way."

" care of yourself."

"I will and thank you."

He smiled at her and headed over to Evie's. He wished John would realize what he was losing in Kaylee.

Once Randy was gone, Kaylee looked around the apartment. Everything had been pack and the movers had loaded it all up. She grabbed her laptop case and purse and headed to the door. She took one more look at the apartment and headed out. She got into her SUV and started her trip to Boston.

Randy packed Evie's things and headed out. He hoped he could talk to Kaylee once more to try to get her to stay. He walked out of Evie's apartment and over to Kaylee's. He opened the door and found it completely empty. He sighed and headed back to the hospital. He would give Evie and John the letters from Kaylee. He hoped Kaylee found the peace she was looking for but he knew she wouldn't be happy without John and he knew John wouldn't be happy without her. No matter how much he told himself that he could be. But Kaylee was hurt and John was being stubborn. He would do what Kaylee asked. He was her friend and not just because of John and Evie. Yes, that was how he got to be her friend but now he was her friend whether John and Evie were or not. He wasn't going to break her trust she had in him when she told him where she was going. He wouldn't tell John or Evie where she went.

Mike sat at home by the pool three days later. Randy and John's conversation had been running through his head non stop since he'd over heard it. She didn't want to talk about him or the baby. Baby. The word kept repeating. They were going to have a baby. Had she known about it before she'd tried to kill herself? Had that been the reason all along? Did she hate him so much that she was trying to wipe out any proof that they'd ever been together? He hung his head. It really didn't matter. It was still all his fault. He was still the reason she'd tried to kill herself. He was the reason their baby was dead. He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink. He'd barely heard the knock on the front door and he got up and stumbled inside. He somehow made it to the door and saw Chris standing there.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised to find you this way. How much have you had to drink anyway?" Mike shrugged. "What's brought this bender on anyway?"

"I killed it."

"Killed what exactly?"

"The baby Evie and I were going to have."


	20. Chapter 20

John and Randy sat there with Evie as Kate made a few notes on her legal pad. John's leg bounced up and down as soon as Kate's next question left her mouth.

"So John, tell me how you feel about Mike."

Kaylee sat in the therapist's office for her weekly appointment. "So Kaylee, have you talked to anyone in New York like we talked about?" Jill Parker asked.

"I talk to Olivia but she lives in St. Louis." Kaylee replied.

"Does she know you're pregnant?"

"Yes but I swore her to secrecy. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Kaylee, why don't you call John and tell him about the baby?"

"Because he doesn't want to talk to me. He made that clear. He doesn't want me anymore. My life in New York is gone. I have nothing left there. I'm working to make a life here in Boston. This is where I will raise my son."

"But why did you choose Boston to start over in?"

"Because John's from here. It makes me feel close to him to be here. It lets the baby be close."

"Kaylee, you told me about your childhood and everything you went through. You told me how Evie was your first real friend. And you told me about all your past relationships."

"Yeah?"

"So, I know you want to be with John. The way you talk about him. I think you can work through this. Talk to him and maybe do some couples therapy."

"We can't get through this. He has made that clear."

"Alright. Let's talk about Evie then. Do you really believe she wants no contact from you?"

"She didn't call me after everything. I assume John told her that I called Mike and she hates me for it. So, I think our friendship is over."

"Alright. Let's stop here for today. Next week we will continue about Evie."

"Okay." She said getting up. She walked out to the reception area and made her appointment for next week. She felt better since she started seeing a therapist there. Her doctor in New York had recommended Dr. Parker to her.

After making her appointment, she headed home. She was getting use to being in Boston alone like she did when she first came to New York. But she knew she would never find a friend like Evie again. But she had her and John's unborn baby and he would be her whole world.

Evie sighed as John paced the room. He'd been going on and on about his hatred for Mike for the last few minutes.

"Is is possible you feel some guilt for introducing Evie and Mike?" Kate asked.

"If I hadn't, she never would have gotten her heart broken and done this."

"So you feel a sense of responsibility for her?"

"Randy and I are the only family she has."

"What about Kaylee?"

"What about her?" John said. Evie was surprised by the amount of venom in his voice as he responded to the question.

"Evie says that she and Kaylee were as close as sisters and they've had no contact since the incident. Why is that John?"

"Maybe Kaylee knows she was wrong and she feels guilty about it." Randy couldn't help the scoffed that came out of his mouth.

"Do you know more about that Randy?" Kate asked him.

"I don't think I should say."

Evie turned to Randy. "Do you know why Kaylee hasn't come to see me or talked to me?" She had asked John why and he constantly changed the subject on her. "Please Randy."

"Kaylee left town. She couldn't deal with things and she left."

"Good. We are better off that she is gone. She can't hurt Evie anymore." John said to them.

"She wasn't trying to hurt Evie. You made her leave John." Randy said quickly. "You were mean and hurtful to her. You threw her out of the hospital and then made sure she had no contact with Evie."

"What is he talking about John?"

"Evie..."

"No, what is he talking about?"

"She called Mike and told him you were at the hospital. I went off on them both and told Kaylee I never wanted to see her again."

"But why wouldn't she call me?" Evie asked him.

"I blocked her calls. I told the hospital that she or Mike were not allowed to visit you and that you were to receive no calls. I just didn't want her to upset you."

"John, do you feel that was your decision to make?"

"Yes. I'm Evie's family and I felt I was doing what I thought and I still think was right."

"Evie, what do you think about that?"

"I…..really don't know how to feel. I miss Kaylee. I wish she could be here to help me through this. But I can't say that I'm not angry at her for calling him. But I'm angry at you too John. You should have talked to me about this instead of making decisions for me like I'm a child."

"Sorry Evie but the minute you swallowed that bottle of pills, you lost the right to think for yourself for a while."

"I think we should stop there for today. I want every one of you to keep a journal and we will meet back here in a month. I have another patient waiting." Evie nodded and gave Randy a hug. She looked up at John and then hugged him slightly before she walked out of the office.

Kate walked into the room next door and smiled at the blonde haired man who was sitting there with his friend. She grabbed the file and sat across from them and the brunette man rolled his eyes.

"Now then Mr. Mizanin…..can I call you Mike?"

"Whatever. I don't understand why I'm here."

"Because you've been drunk pretty much every day for the last month and a half." Chris said.

"What's caused all this Mike?"

"I did. It's all my fault."

Kaylee sat her in apartment on the phone with Olivia. She was telling her about the lastest doctor's appointment and how the baby was. She also asked Olivia how everyone was.

"John and Randy are at therapy with Evie. Her therapist suggested a family session."

"That's great. I hope it helps everyone."

"Kaylee, I don't think Evie is angry with you."

"She is. Olivia, I just wanted to call and tell you how I was and ask how everyone was. Thanks for keeping me updated."

"Do you want me to talk to Evie for you? Maybe see if she is mad at you." Olivia offered.

"I don't want to put you in the middle of anything. It's alright. I'm makng my peace with it. I realize that my time with Evie and John and everyone is over. In Boston with my child and job is what my life is now."

"That doesn't mean that Evie and John can't be apart of that."

"They can't. Olivia, I appreciate you telling me about them and I appreciate your friendship. But I don't want you in the middle of anything. I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Alright." Olivia hung up. She wished she could help everyone. Help Evie get better. Help John not have the angry toward Kaylee and help Kaylee not feel so alone.

Mike sat there disinterested in anything Kate was saying to him. His head hurt, his mouth was dry and the lights in the office were too damn bright. Kate had asked Chris to wait out in the waiting area until the hour was up.

"So why don't you start at the beginning?" Kate asked.

"What's there to tell? I broke the heart of the only woman I've ever loved, caused her to try to kill herself, caused the death of our child and the break up of another relationship by default. That's it in a nut shell and I really don't see how pouring salt in those wounds with these bullshit sessions is going to make it any better."

"It might help to get everything out." Kate replied to him. "So, tell me about this girl."

Mike sighed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to talk about this. It was no one business. But Chris had made him come and Vince agreed. He told him if he wanted to keep his job, he would go to therapy. So, now Mike was stuck telling this stranger about Evie and their relationship and how with one mistake, he ruined two relationships.


	21. Chapter 21

The next six months passed by quickly and Mike, Evie and Kaylee were all progressing in their therapy. Kaylee was now eight months pregnant and the thought of giving birth alone was a lot on her. But she still couldn't call John. He'd be even more furious with her for keeping this from him.

"So, Kaylee, tell what happened this week?" Dr. Parker asked her.

"My doctor put me on bed rest because of the complications." Kaylee replied.

"What kind of complications?"

"High blood pressure, stress and placenta previa."

"Those are very serious. Do you think the stress of doing this alone is the problem?" Jill asked.

"I don't know maybe." Kaylee replied. "I'm afraid of giving birth alone."

"Have you thought about calling John? You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes I do. I can't call him. He has made that clear. It's been six months. I'm sure he has moved on. Probably with Evie."

"Do you have anyone who can be there for you? A lamaze coach?"

"No. I don't have anyone."

"What about Olivia?"

"I can't asked her. If she comes, she will bring Randy and he will tell John. I don't want John to come because of the baby."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said he would be there no matter when I gave birth. He would be there for me."

"Kaylee, have you thought about what might happen if something happens to you?"

"Yes. My will gives Olivia power of attorney. She will make sure this baby gets to John. She will take care of everything."

"Kaylee, I think you should call him and try to work this out with him. You obviously still love him."

"I will always love him." She sighed. "I tried to call him the other day. In fact, I have tried a few times to call him. He changed the number so that tells me he has truly moved on."

"How do you feel about that? If he has moved on with Evie?"

"I'm happy for him and her. They both deserve to be happy. Evie is the one girl that John would never leave or get mad at. She could never do anything to make him leave. I think maybe she is his soul mate. Even when we were together, she was really first in his life. So it would make sense for them to be together. So I'm happpy they are."

"Alright. Why don't we stop there and you go home and rest? We will pick this up next week."

"Okay." Kaylee said as she slowly got up and headed out.

Evie sat in the therapy session with John and Randy. She was still a little annoyed at John but she'd been working through her issues. They'd learned that Evie had become far too dependant on them and they'd been told to give her the space to make her own decisions. And Evie had just dropped the bombshell that she'd wanted to contact Kaylee...and Mike.

"Not going to happen. You're still under Kate's care and I still have the conservatorship over you and while that's in place, you don't get to talk to either of them." John said.

"You see what I mean? I can make my own decisions except for when it comes to Kaylee and Mike." Evien said turning to Kate.

"Because they are bad for you Evie."

"How can you be so cold to Kaylee? You love her John?"

"I used to." He said quietly.

"You still do. Randy what do you think?"

"I don't think it could do any harm." He said. "Kaylee did leave New York. She wrote each of you a letter before she went."

"A letter?" Evie asked

"Yeah. She asked me to make sure you got them."

"Keep it. I don't want to read it." John said.

"Why are you so stubborn? Kaylee didn't do this to me John. Mike did but he didn't. It was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. I was hurting so bad and everyone around me was so happy. I wanted to be okay with it. But I just wasn't. And I wanted to just have one night without seeing his face in my dreams. Without feeling this horrible ache for him in my heart. But it never came. Even through the haze of the booze and the pills, he was the last thing that ran through my mind. I need to talk to him. I need that closure. And I need to talk to Kaylee. I miss her John. There are things you just wouldn't understand." Evie said crying.

"Evie, I think you just made a breakthrough. Do...you still love Mike?" Evie shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay, Randy I want you to get the letters to John and Evie before the next session and Evie, I want to try group therapy with another patient of mine. I think you would understand each other."

"Alright." Evie said as they headed out.

Olivia sat in the hotel room composing an email to Kaylee. She had gotten one from her a few days earlier. It said that she was on bed rest now because of the complications. Olivia offered to come to Boston to be with her but Kaylee said no. She didn't want Randy knowing she was pregnant. Olivia sighed as she started the email. She really wished she knew how to help Kaylee.

"Hey, how was your day?" Randy said walking in.

"Good. I was just emailing Kaylee." Olivia smiled.

"How is she?" He asked going through his bag for the letters.

"She's good. " She said. "How was therapy?"

"Good. Evie wants to talk to Mike and Kaylee. The doctor told me to give Evie and John the letters from Kaylee. I don't know if John will even read his." He said as he found them.

"He needs to get over it. He loves her and she loves him. He is just being a stubborn jackass about this." Olivia said quickly.

"I know." He said with the letters in hand. "Do you want to come with me to give the letters to Evie?"

"Yeah." Olivia closed the computer and headed out with him. They soon arrived at Evie's.

"Guys." Evie said opening the door.

"I have the letters." Randy said handing one to Evie and the other one to John.

"I said I didn't want it." John said sitting it down on the table.

"Why don't you just read it and stop being a jackass?" Olivia said bluntly. "God! You've been a complete asshole this whole time. Kaylee made a mistake alright? You can't punish her forever. And Evie is a grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions. If she wants to talk to Kaylee and Mike, she has that right. Stop acting like a child and confront this head on Cena. Or is all that shit you talk on camera a lie?" Olivia said.

John glared at her for a minute before he grabbed the letter and headed out the door without saying a word to anyone. Evie sighed and then started laughing.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk that way to him and be serious about it except Randy."

"That's my girl." Randy said as he kissed Olivia on the head. He looked to Evie. "We will let you read your letter."

"Thanks guys." She said hugging them both. Once they left she opened the letter.

_Evie, _

_By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. My job offered me a great one in another city and I'm taking it. I just need to get away. I'm sure John or Randy has told you everything. I wasn't trying to hurt you when I called Mike. Despite what happened I truly believe Mike loves you. Did he make a mistake? Yes, he did. But everyone makes them. Anyway, I just wanted you to know I wasn't trying to hurt you and I'm sorry if you are angry with me. I assume that is why you haven't called me._

_I just wanted to tell you that your friendship has been great. You were my first real friend and you have no idea how much that means to me. I wish you nothing but the best in life and I wish you happiness._

_I know what Mike did hurt you but don't shut out the world or love. You will find it again. Maybe you should try with John. You guys have been friends for a while and that usually helps build something. You are the one person he could never be mad at. The one person he will always be there for. So you guys would probably be good together and have a great life and I wish that for you both. _

_Don't worry about hurting me if you do get together, I'm fine with it. Just be happy no matter what. I doubt we will see each other again and that's probably best. A clean break is best for everyone. Be happy and if that's with John, great. _

_Have a great life_

_Kaylee._

Evie wiped her eyes and put the letter down beside her. She had to talk to Kaylee. She had to let her know that she wasn't mad at her. But she had no idea where Kaylee was. And she was sure that John would be really pissed at her if she opened that can of worms.

Mike sat in Kate's office and sighed. She'd just told him that she wanted him to participate in a group therapy session with one of her other patients. He didn't want to be doing any of this at all. But he had to admit that Chris had been right. Coming to Kate had helped him sort out his feelings for Evie and best of all, it kept him for drinking. He hadn't touched a drop since he'd been seeing her.

"Are you sure?" He asked Kate nodded and got up to shut the door to her office.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. I could lose my license. But you have to know. I'm Evie's therapist as well. I've been seeing her since her first suicide attempt after Henry died. She wants to see you Mike. She's ready to talk to you. Only John won't let that happen. If he doesn't know about it, he can't object." Kate said.

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"Because she has some things to say to you that you need to hear. And you have some things to say to her. And because deep down, I believe you belong together. You obviously still love each other."

"She still loves me?" Mike asked.

"Come to the therapy session tomorrow at noon and find out." Kate said. "That's all for today. See you tomorrow." Mike thanked Kate and walked out. He felt a little more hopeful. Like things could really work out just like Chris had said they would.

John got home and threw his jacket and keys on the table. He didn't want anything from Kaylee. He was done with her. Or at least that's what he told everyone that was around him on a daily basis. That he was done with her and that he didn't care what happened to her anymore. But the truth was that it had eaten away at him for the last six months. He'd tried a myriad of different things to take him mind off of it. He'd tried to bury himself in work, or in Evie's recovery. But they had only been temporary escapes. At night, when he was trying to sleep, he'd be left alone with his thoughts. And those thoughts almost always turned to Kaylee. How she was doing. Where she was now. If she ever still thought of him. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer before he grabbed the letter and walked over to the couch.

_John,_

_You've made it clear that we're done. And I can respect that. I never meant to hurt you or Evie. I never meant to hurt anyone. It's so funny how things went from being so perfect one second to completely shattered the next. I know I'm the one who broke things between us. I did that with that one phone call to Mike. I never thought for one second that letting him know Evie needed him was going to make you that upset. But Mike loves her. I believe that with all my heart. _

_Then again, I listened to my heart before and look where that has gotten me. I want you to be happy. To move on and make a life without me. And I think Evie can help you with that. She's the one person you will always be there for, the one person you will never leave. She's always first in your life. And I get why. The two of you have been friends for so long and have such a history together. You deserve to have all your dreams come true. And if Evie is the one who makes those dreams come true for you, that's great. But it will never change the way I feel. I will always love you and you will always have my heart. Be happy. And please, don't think of me badly. Think of me and smile a little. Even if it's just for a moment or two. Have a great life John._

_Love always,_

_Kaylee._

John folded the letter up and sighed. She was actually telling him to be with Evie. But that was something he had never thought about. She was like his sister and that's all she would be. He read the letter again. Had he really put Evie first when he was with Kaylee? He read the part where she said he would always have her heart. He needed to see her. Olivia was right. He had confront this head on. He had to talk to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Mike sat nervously in Kate's office the next moring waiting for the session to begin. He hadn't seen her in six months. And he was a little bit anxious. What if Kate was wrong? What if she didn't still love him? He sighed a little, the knot in his stomach growing as the door to the office opened and Kate walked in.

"Evie just called me. She's on her way. Are you alright?" Mike nodded.

"Just a little nervous I guess."

"That's normal." Kate replied. "As soon as she gets here, we will start."

John arrived at Randy's and knocked on the door. He had to know where Kaylee was.

"John, what are you doing here?" Randy asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." John said walking in. "I have to know where Kaylee is."

"Why? Do you want to hurt her more?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't. I need to talk to her and confront everything." John said turning to face him. "Why would you think I would hurt her?"

"Because since Evie tried to kill herself, you have done nothing but hurt her."

"Randy, I have to know where she is. Please tell me."

Randy sighed. He was torn. He wanted to honor Kaylee's request but he believed that once she and John talked, they would work things out. But if John was going there to yell at Kaylee or hurt her feelings, Olivia would never forgive him.

"I'm breaking the word of a friend and risking my wife's wrath." Randy said getting Kaylee's address from Olivia's address book. "If you go there and you hurt her feelings, I will hurt you." He handed him a post it with her address on it. "She's in Boston."

"Thank you." John said taking the post it.

"Remember what I said John. Don't go there if you're going to yell or get angry at her."

"I'm not going to." John walked out and headed to the airport. He couldn't believe she was in Boston. He had been to Boston many times over the last six months and she had been there.

Evie walked into the lobby of Kate's office and sat down. Kate opened the door and smiled at her.

"Evie, glad you could make it."

"Well, of course. You said it would help." She said.

Mike's pulse began to race and his palms began to sweat at the sound of her voice. He hadn't seen her in six months. And he didn't know if he was ready to hear what she had to say to him. Or tell her the things she needed to hear. But they were about to get it all out in the open, the good and the bad. Evie walked into the office and stopped short when she saw Mike rising from his chair across the room. She turned to look at Kate as she shut the door.

"You said that you wanted to see him. John would never let that happen. Not unless it was group therapy. There are things the two of you need to say to each other." Evie nodded and stood across from Mike.

"You look great." Mike said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"So Evie, why don't you start? Tell Mike how everything has been affecting you the last six months."

"I'm hurt. I don't understand how you could love me and sleep with her. I tried analyzing it from every angle. But I stilll can't wrap my head around it. I loved you Mike. So much. And I was so delicate and fragile. And you knew that. I felt like you'd just thrown it all out the window. Our whole relationship meant nothing more to you that trash. That's all I was to you, trash."

"That wasn't it at all Evie. I made a mistake. A stupid mistake. I love you. So much more than you will ever know. I was devastated when Kaylee called me and told me you were in the hospital. It's a terrible feeling knowing that I was the reason you'd done it. And then I found out about the baby..." Mike said.

"I swear I didn't know about the baby. If I had I would have told you."

"I know. But that added on me too. I was stupid and because I was stupid, you tried to kill yourself and our baby died. I stayed drunk for weeks. Almost lost my job. Then Chris brought me here. I have to be honest, I've hated every second of it until now. Until this moment right here. When you can't run away and John can't butt in. When you can finally hear what I have to say to you. I want you to be mad at me. Yell at me, cuss me out. Throw things. Kick me in the balls. I deserve it. But we need to work through this."

"God, I hate you for making so much sense." She said causing him to smile. "And I'm sorry for not listening to you before. But you're right. We do need to work through this. The final straw was that night when I saw you in the restaurant. The night you followed me outside and kissed me. I had tried for that whole month to hate you but I just couldn't. And I realized that when you kissed me. That I didn't hate you. That I could never hate you. And of course that made me even more angry with you. Olivia and Randy were happy new parents, Kaylee and John were planning this fabulous wedding. And what did I have? Nothing. I hated that feeling. Despised it. I just wanted one night where I didn't think about you. Where I didn't see you in my dreams and I didn't miss you so much it killed me. I just wanted a little peace."

"You know what I hate? That I had to walk around knowing that I was the cause of all of it. You trying to kill yourself, our baby dying. I hated that you were hurting because of me and there wasnt anything I could do to make it better or to be there for you. I felt the same things you felt. Hopelessness, despair, anger. And the guilt has been eating at me like a cancer. But mostly I hated that you still had my heart in the palm of your hands. You still do. I love you Evie. With everything I am. And I could spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you." He walked forward and pulled her to him. The feeling of having her in his arms again made his heart skip a beat. "I love you Evie! And I always will." He said as he leaned down and kissed her before he pulled away and walked out of Kate's office.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaylee sat on her sofa in her Boston apartment with her feet up. She had been placed on bed rest for placenta previa and preeclampsia. Her due date was two weeks away but the doctor said if her conditions didn't improve by the week's end, they were going to induce. She turned on the TV and started a movie. It was a romantic comedy. She looked over at the table by the sofa at the two pictures there. One was of her and Evie taken on the day Evie told everyone she and Mike were getting married. The other one was of her and John. She remembered the day it was taken. They had gone to the beach while the WWE was in Mexico. A nice tourist had taken the photo for them. After it, they headed down to a private secluded beach. According to her doctor, that was the day they had made their son. She remembered it so clearly.

_Flashback_

_John held Kaylee's hand as they walked along the beach. She looked so pretty with her hair and pink sundress blowing in the breeze. They came to a private cove and sat down. Kaylee placed her head on John's shoulder. She kissed him on the neck. He turned to her and kissed her passionately. She got up and stood in front of him and removed her sundress. She kissed him and he pulled her down to him. He kissed her lips and then her neck. He placed kisses on her collarbone and her breasts. Kaylee moaned as he did. He pulled away and she helped him remove his shirt. They kissed some more and soon the rest of their clothes were gone and they were soon making love on the beach. It was so passionate and loving. She knew she would remember it forever. Afterwards, they laid there on a blanket just looking up at the stars._

"_I love you Kaylee." He whispered to her. "I will love you forever."_

"_I love you too." She said softly._

She wiped the tears that had started to fall. He had said forever but she had no idea that forever would only be two more months. Two months until her best friend would try to kill herself and John would tell her that he never wanted to see her again. She wondered how they all were. She read everything she could on line about them. She still loved him so much. She wondered if Evie and John were together now like she told them they should be in her letters.

She groaned as the baby kicked. "Whoa little guy. Mommy isn't upset." She told her unborn child. He always seemed to kick her when she was upset. He kicked again. "Logan, please stop kicking mommy."

She placed her hand on her stomach and he calmed down. She picked up the chip and dip she was eating just as the doorbell rang. She wondered who it was since no one ever came to visit her. Like always, she didn't have any friends other than the people from work. She slowly got up and walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw it was John. She wondered how he found her. She didn't want to open the door.

"Kaylee, I know you're there. Please open the door." John said through it.

She sighed and only unlocked the deadbolt. She left the chain at the top. She slowly opened the door but only a crack. She made sure to hide her stomach as best she could. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Can I come in?"

"No. Tell me what you want." She said through the crack.

"I wanted to tell you that I read your letter. And I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm glad you read it."

"Kaylee, about Evie."

"No." She said quickly. "I'm happy you're together but you didn't have come all this way to tell me that."

"Kaylee, Evie and I aren't together and we would never be." He sighed. "Can you please open the door and let me in?"

"Why?"

"Kaylee, I love you and I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about what I said and that I didn't stop you from leaving. I was an idiot. I see that now."

She sighed. A part of her wanted to tell him to go and not come back. That what happened hurt her so much that it couldn't be undone. But the other part ,a much bigger part, the part connected to him not only through their son but by how much she still loved him, want to open the door and work it out. But her mind went back to that day and the days that followed when he wouldn't take her calls or see her. That shattered her into a million pieces.

"Kaylee, please. I know I don't deserve for you to give me another chance. I was stupid and angry. I love you." He leaned against the door. "Please can I just come in and talk to you?"

She thought for a minute and then she felt Gage kick her. Maybe their son was telling something. She sighed and shut the door.

John was shocked. He never imagined she would shut the door in his face. He heard the chain moving and the door come open.

"Come in." She said from behind it.

John smiled when he walked in. "Kaylee, I'm very sorry…." He looked at her and realized that she was pregnant. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She replied. "I'm due in two weeks."

He thought about what she said and the timing. He knew he was the father. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I was going too. That day, I found Evie. I had planned that romantic dinner to tell you. But things happened and I didn't get a chance."

"You could have told me in the letter or you could have come to me and told me in person."

"When? When you were saying you never wanted to see me again. That you didn't trust me and to get the fuck away from you." She sat down in the chair. "When you were not taking my calls or anything. When could I have told you?"

He sighed. He knew she was right. He never gave her a chance to tell him he was going to be a father. "You're right. I'm sorry. I never gave you a chance. I regret that so much." He moved forward and closer to her. "May I?" He asked pointing to her stomach.

"Sure." She said taking his hand and placing it on where she knew Gage was. She felt him kick right when John's hand was there.

"Wow!" He said excitedly. "So, boy or girl?"

"A little boy." She said to him. "Logan."

"It's a great name." He said a little sad that he didn't get to name him but he knew it was his own doing for the most part. "Kaylee, I'm sorry. I can't say that enough I know but I am very sorry." He took out a small black velvet box. "Kaylee, I love you and I know you are the one I'm meant to be with. Will you marry me?"

Before she could answer, she felt a sharp pain. She knew it was a contraction. "John, I think we need to go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital. The baby is coming."


	24. Chapter 24

Evie returned home and sat in her living room her nerves comepletely shaken. He still loved her. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she realized she hadn't stopped loving him either. He was in as much pain as she was over this whole thing. And the worst part of it all was how alive she'd felt when he'd kissed her earlier. How she'd understood how close she'd come to giving up what everything. And how realized she had something to live for. She ran to her bedroom and frantically thrown a few things in a bag as she picked up the phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need your help."

John sat down on the chair next to Kaylee and smiled to himself as the reality of what was happening set in. They were back together and he was about to witness his child come into the world. He fumbled in his pocket for the ring. He'd taken a chance on bringing it. Kaylee looked over at him, a smile appearing on her face even through the pain. John was here to share this with her. He'd come looking for her and he still loved her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked causing him to look up at her.

"How stupid I've been. How I can't imagine missing out on this. And how much I've missed you." He said. "I'm so sorry Kaylee. I've been such an..."

"Hardheaded pain in the ass." She said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah. And Evie didn't contact you because I had all communication blocked. She's been asking about you. She really misses you." Kaylee smiled.

"I miss her too. Has she talked to him?" John shook his head.

"That's another thing I won't allow."

"She needs to talk to him. They need to work this through. He still loves her and she still loves him. You know what that's like right?" She said looking at him.

"I know what it's like to love someone so much it consumes you. You can't think of ever being apart. This belongs to you." He said as he placed the ring back on her finger. "If you still want it."

"Of course I do. I was hoping we could be married before this little guy comes but..."

"How far along are we?"

"The nurse said 2 cm."

"We still have time. Let me make a few calls. I don't want to be apart anymore. I love you Kaylee and I've been stupid the last few months."

"You want to marry me looking like this?" She said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Evie stood at the airport and smiled at Randy. He'd come over to her apartment and arranged for the plane ticket to LA. He'd called Chris who'd confirmed that after the therapy session Mike had headed straight to the airport and back to LA. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"John's going to hate this." She nodded.

"I know. But I'm doing what feels right to me. I love him Randy. And nothing is going to change that."

"Just be careful and call me when you land ok?" He said as he hugged her. "I will deal with John when he gets back from Boston."

"Why is John in Boston?" She asked as Randy pulled back to look at her.

"Same thing you're going to be doing in LA...following his heart. Tell Mike I said hi and not to fuck up this time okay?" She nodded. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Randy." She grabbed her bag and headed into the gate to board the plane for LA.

Randy smiled a little as he left the airport. John was in Boston and hopefully he and Kaylee were getting back together. Evie was on her way to LA to tell Mike she loved him. Things were getting back to how they should have been. He just hoped the four people involved wouldn't do anything to mess this now.

John had gotten in touch with the officiant in the hospital and with Kaylee's doctor, they managed to waive the waiting period so he and Kaylee could be married immediately. He went to a jewelry store nearby and got a diamond eternity band for Kaylee and a wedding band for him.

"Alright, are you ready to get married?" John asked when he came back in.

"You got everything done?"

"Yes. So we are ready to get married." He smiled as the officiant came in.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join John and Kaylee in marriage. John, do you take, Kaylee, to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Kaylee, do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do."

"John, take this ring and place it on Kaylee's finger and say I, John, take you, Kaylee as my wife."

"I, John, take you, Kaylee as my wife." He slid the diamond band on her finger.

"Kaylee, take this ring and place it on John's finger and say I, Kaylee, take you, John as my husband."

"I, Kaylee, take you, John as my husband." She slid the band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

John smiled as he kissed Kaylee. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said just as a contraction hit. "Ow, ow," She said as she breathed through it. She took John's hand as she did.

"Okay, Kaylee, let's see what we have here." The doctor said as he examined her. "Okay, you are ready to deliver but because of the complications, we will have to do a c-section."

"Alright." Kaylee replied. She and the doctor had discussed this already.

"Let's get you in the OR." The doctor montioned for the nurse to start.

"Is everything okay?" John asked worried.

"Yes, it is." Kaylee smiled. "I just have had some complications. High Blood Pressure, stress and Placenta Previa."

"Those sound serious." He couldn't believe that she had dealt with all of this alone.

"They are serious but the doctor has everything under control."

"Alright." John was worried about Kaylee and the baby. The doctor looked at him.

"Mr. Cena, don't worry, I do this every day."

Evie looked out the window as the plane touched down in LA. She just hoped that Mike was home. She stopped as she got closer to baggage claim when she saw Chris standing there talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I got her. She's right here Randy." Chris said smiling. "Yeah, I'll make sure she gets there okay."

Chris hung up and then looked at her. "A friend told me you might need a ride." Evie nodded. "He does love you."

"I know. And I love him too."

"Good. Then go prove it."


	25. Chapter 25

John sat nervously by Kaylee as they performed the c section to get their son out. He kept talking to her and telling her how much he loved her. "So when was our little guy created?" John asked his wife. He smiled when he thought of the word. It was exciting. In a matter of hours he'd learned he was an expectant father, gotten married and was about to witness the birth of their son. 

"Our trip to Mexico. We did get a little carried away in that private cove now didn't we?" She smiled. The sounds of a baby crying filled the air and John had tears in his eyes as the doctor held the baby over the curtain for them to see.

"He's perfect." John said as he leaned down and kissed Kaylee on the forehead. "This is the greatest gift you could have given me. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mike sat in his living room aimlessly flipping through the channels. He looked out the window as lightening flashed and the rain began to come down in sheets. He grabbed his wallet off the table and paid the Chinese food delivery guy, tipping him well before he shut the door. He was about halfway across the living room floor when there was another knock on the door. He shook his head and walked back toward the living room.

"Did you forget somethi...Evie...what are you doing here?"

"Didn't your mama ever tell you that it's rude to kiss a girl and walk out before she can respond?" She said as she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you'd stuck around I wouldn't have had to call Randy and get him to arrange a ticket here so I could tell you I love you too." She said before she leaned up and kissed him. She felt him smile into the kiss and deepen it as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her into the bedroom.

Randy had gotten a text from Evie saying she had landed and was on her way to Mike's. He had to smile. That was one couple it seemed that were headed for a reconciliation. He just put up his phone when he got a picture message from John. It was of a little baby boy.

"_Logan John Cena born five minutes ago. 8lbs. 9ozs. Both mom and baby are great. Oh we got married too. Thanks 4 everything."_

Randy smiled and was shocked. He didn't know Kaylee was pregnant. He looked over at his wife. "Did you know Kaylee was pregnant?"

"What?" Olivia said shocked.

"John sent me a text." He showed her the picture. "So, did you know Kaylee was pregnant?"

"Yes, she begged me not to say anything. She knew you would tell John and she thought a clean break was for the best. I'm still not sure I'm okay with you giving John her address." Olivia said.

"They're back together. They got married and they've got Logan."

"Really? They got married?" Randy nodded. "Well, okay then you're forgiven for that. But you're telling John about Evie going to LA."

"Alright."

Evie smiled as she and Mike laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms. She knew they still had a long way to go but she was glad that she'd decided to come to LA. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"So this means that we're starting over?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think we should continue therapy. But I love you. And I want to work this out."

"I want that too. I am really sorry that I slept with Carrie. I never meant for that to happen. And I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe that."

"I do. And I swear to you I didn't know I was pregnant."

"I believe you. It devastated me when I overheard Randy and John talking about it."

"We really needed to be there for each other. I just shut you out and wouldn't let you explain. And we both ended up suffering because of it."

"We both made mistakes. But we need to learn from them and move on. I love you Evie. And I swear I will never hurt you like that again."

John sat in the hospital room watching Kaylee sleep. The doctor said that she would probably be out for a little while. He looked at Logan who was sleeping peacefully too. He had to smile. He loved the sight around him. He couldn't believe that the anger he had felt almost made him miss this. Miss out on his son and being with her.

"Hey." Kaylee said waking up.

"Hey." He smiled. "So, things went pretty quick today."

"Yeah they did." She smiled.

"I am sorry. I should have listened to you before I got angry. I just..I didn't want Evie to be hurt." He looked at her face and knew he had once again put Evie ahead of her. "I'm sorry. I never meant to put Evie first before you. I didn't realize I had been doing it through our whole relationship. I promise that will change now. You and Logan are the most important people to me."

"John, I know how close you are to Evie. But I need to know that I'm important to you. I know we are married and we have Logan. That says we are together and committed to the other. But I need to know we do come first with you."

"You do. I promise Kaylee. You and Logan are the most important people to me and I will never put anyone above you."

She had to smile. "You know I'm in therapy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I needed someone to talk and a therapist has always been there for me." She sighed. "John, you don't know much about my background. Until Evie, I never had any friends. I grew up in foster homes from time I was three. My mom died giving birth to me and then my dad drank himself to death by the time I was three. Every perspective parents didn't like my background. So I was never considered for adoption. Growing up the way I did, I never had friends. I never had anyone. Then I moved to New York and met Evie. She didn't care about the past. Then I met you and I thought finally I wouldn't be alone anymore. Then all of it happened and I was back to being alone. Therapy has always helped."

John took her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you went through. I promise you from now on it's you, me and Logan. No one is more important than you guys." He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later, Kaylee and John were sitting on a plane to Tampa. Kaylee held Logan close and smiled.

"Did you text Evie with a picture of the baby yet?"

"So much has happened, I completely forgot. I will Skype her on her phone." John said as he grabbed his phone and sat down next to Kaylee. "She's going to be shocked but she's going to be happy to see you."

Evie groaned a little and reached over Mike to grab her phone. He kissed her and she hit the button answering the phone without looking at it. "Evie….." She pulled away and looked at the phone.

"Oh hey John."

"Hey, so I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Check your texts."

She pulled the phone away and checked her texts. She downloaded the picture attached. "Cute baby. Why are you sending me a picture of a baby?"

"Because that's mine and Kaylee's little boy Logan."

"What? Are you and Kaylee together?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, we are on our way to Tampa with Logan. You should fly down."

She thought and looked over at Mike. She wanted to tell John in person that she and Mike were back together. "Sure, I will be there in a few days."

"Great. We all can't wait to see you."

"Bye John. Give Kaylee and Logan a hug." She hung up the phone and looked at Mike. "John and Kaylee are married and have a little boy."

"That's great." Mike smiled. He hated that everything had ruined John and Kaylee too. He was glad that it seemed everything was looking up.

"So, do you want to go to Tampa?"

"Yeah, let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

The plane touched down in Tampa and Evie and Mike took a cab from the airport and arrived at John's house. Evie was nervous. She knew john would blow a gasket but she couldn't help it, she loved Mike and they deserved the same chance at happiness that John and Kaylee had. Evie knocked on the door and waited. She took Mike's hand as she waited. She took a breath when the door opened and John was standing there. His eyes darken when he saw Mike.

"What is he doing here?" John asked them both.

"He came with me as we are back together." Evie replied walking past John and into the house.

"Why would you go back to him knowing what he did?" John said raising his voice.

"Because I believe he is sorry and I still love him." John huffed. "You're going to do this now? Really?"

"He cheated on you."

"And you were a complete ass to Kaylee. She forgave you."

"You can say whatever you want; you can kick my ass if you want. But I love her and nothing is going to keep us a part."

"It's different with Kaylee. I didn't cheat on her." John replied. "He will hurt you again.'

"John, that's enough." Kaylee said walking down the stairs. "Evie is an adult and she can make her own decisions." He went to say something but she put her hand up. "I know you only want what is best for her. But everyone deserves a second chance. That's what love is. Giving the person you love a second chance. What do you think would have happened if I didn't give you a second chance?"

"We wouldn't be married and I wouldn't be a dad." He replied.

"Yeah that's right. I know you're mad about the cheating. But Mike made a mistake. Everyone makes them. If Evie can forgive him and be happy with him, don't you want that for her?"

"Yes but…"

Kaylee stopped him again. "No buts. She forgave him and I think you can to. It's Evie's life to live how she wants. I think he's sorry for what happened." John huffed again.

"You know what? Fine. It's not really any of my business. But remember this. If you hurt her again there is nothing and I mean nothing that could keep me from smashing your skull in. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Mike said. "We talked about it and we've decided to continue therapy. We have some issues to work out."

"I think that's good. It's healthy." Kaylee said just as the baby monitor sounded. She started to go up the stairs but John stopped her.

"Why don't you entertain them? I'll bring him down in a few minutes." Kaylee nodded and kissed him before she walked over to the couch with Mike and Evie.

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Kaylee." Evie said as she gave her a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Kaylee said smiling.

"I can't believe you had a baby." Evie smiled. "And you and John got married."

"I know. I'm shocked by the marriage myself." Kaylee laughed sitting down. "I honestly thought I would be a single mom."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee." Mike said to her. "I know I was the cause of things with you and John. And I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't just you." Kaylee replied. "I mean it was because of you in a way but I chose to call you that day. I knew despite things, you still loved Evie and you would want to know." She turned to Evie. "I'm sorry about things. I just knew he would want to know. I never meant to hurt you."

"If John had let you guys stay, we would have probably worked some of this out a long time ago. But he was doing what he thought he had to to protect me. I rely on him too much. And that needs to stop." She looked up to see John walking down the stairs with the baby.

"Someone was up and I guess he wanted to meet everyone." John said as he walked into the room. He handed Logan to Kaylee.

"Logan, this is Evie and Mike." Kaylee said softly.

Evie took her finger and Logan wrapped his hand around it. "Hey little guy." She said softly to him. "He's beautiful guys."

"Thanks." Kaylee smiled. "So, you guys are back together?" Both Evie and Mike nodded. "I think it's great." Kaylee looked at her husband.

John sighed and turned to Evie. "Evie, if you're happy than I'm happy."

"Thanks John." Evie smiled and hugged him. "It's time I took control of my life and this is what I want."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Well, we better get to the hotel." Mike said. Kaylee elbowed John in the ribs.

"Ow. You guys can stay in one of the guest rooms if you want." John said holding his ribs and looking at his wife.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. You guys can take the room down here."

"Okay." Evie smiled and she and Mike headed to the guest room.

Kaylee turned to her husband. "That was nice of you."

"Well, you did make it clear I needed to." He laughed and then groaned. "You and your bony elbows."

"Sorry." She laughed walked over to him. "This is a good thing. Evie being happy."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled. "I think Logan is ready to go down."

"He had a busy day. A new place, meeting new people." She picked up their son and headed upstairs.

Mike and Evie walked into the guest room and put their things down. "Do you really think he's happy or that he's just saying that to appease you and Kaylee?"

"I think he really wants me to be happy. But I also think it's going to take a lot of him to trust you again." Mike nodded. "It will all work out. We just have to have faith." Mike smiled.

"You know, you were pretty sweet with Logan in there. Maybe we can have that one day."

"I'm counting on it."

Evie kissed him. She hoped she was right about everything working out. She wanted to be with Mike and she was determined to be.


	27. Chapter 27

One Year later...

Evie laid in the hospital bed cradling the baby in her arms. Labor had been especially rough but she'd made it through and she and Mike now had Adalyn Grace to show for it. It had taken them both by surprise when she'd ended up pregnant only a few weeks after they'd gotten back together. She'd been nervous about telling Mike at first but he'd been completely overjoyed when he found out. He asked her to marry him again on the spot and she happily agreed. They were married in a small ceremony at the house in LA the very next weekend. Kaylee and Olivia had been her bridesmaids and Chris and Randy had been Mike's groomsmen. John had surprised everyone by walking her down the aisle. She looked up as the door to the room opened and Mike walked in with John, Kaylee, Randy and Olivia.

"She's beautiful." Kaylee said as she hugged Evie.

"Thanks." Evie smiled.

"She is beautiful." Olivia added. "And you did a great job."

"Thanks." Evie smiled again holding her daughter close. "It still seems so unreal. To be a mom."

"I know that feeling." Kaylee laughed. She felt the same when Logan was born.

Olivia smiled at Randy and then at Evie. "Well, since we are here to celebrate the birth of this beautiful little girl. Randy and I would like you know that we are expecting."

"That's fantastic!" Kaylee said.

"Congrats you guys." John said smiling.

"It looks like things are turning out great for us all." Evie said. She handed the baby to Mike who smiled down at her before leaning over and kissing Evie on the forehead.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Yeah it is." Kaylee smiled. "Everything is just as it should be."

Everyone left a little while later and Mike held Adalyn close as Evie slept. He smiled at her and she cooed slightly in his arms.

"You know something princess, your mommy is awesome. Even more awesome than your daddy. And one day, when you're much ,much older, Daddy will tell you the story of how you got here. It's a great story. Some parts are funny. Some parts are pretty sad. But it was all worth it because I get to spend the rest of my life with you and your mom. And there's nothing more awesome than that." He kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled over at his wife. He thanked God every day that John had dragged him to that charity auction. If it hadn't been for that, he'd never have met Evie and they'd never have ended up where they were right then. Happy, in love and parents to the most beautiful baby in the world.

John and Kaylee arrived back at the hotel. Kaylee put Logan down for the night and walked over to where her husband was. She still couldn't believe that this was her life.

"Logan go down okay?" John asked when she walked over.

"Yeah." She replied. "He was excited about everything but he went down."

"So, can you believe that Evie and Mike have a little girl."

"Yeah. It's great. They both are going to be great parents." She smiled. "Speaking of that. I have something to tell you."

"Okay." He said looking to her.

"We're having another baby"

"What? Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"This is wonderful." He kissed her. He couldn't believe they were having another baby. He had smile at how much his life had change thanks Evie. If he hadn't agreed to go to that auction at her insistence, he wouldn't have met Kaylee. And he couldn't picture his life without her and Logan.

Randy and Olivia laid together in bed and he rubbed her stomach gently. She smiled at him.

"Can you believe all that's happened in the last few years?" He said.

"I know. It's been crazy. Life with our friends is never dull."

"That's true. But I'm so glad things worked out for them all."

"Me too."

All three couples were happy with the way their lives were now. All the up and downs and twists and turns had led them to this point. The road to love is never easy but a chance meeting can often lead you somewhere you never thought.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted this story. It means a lot to us.


End file.
